


Imiona, które pędzi wiatr

by Filigranka



Series: Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem) [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, OC tu OC tam OC siam, a no i po III części to jest AU pełną gębą, ale to prawie genowate, ale tylko trochę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, bardzo konserwatywna wizja miłości romantycznej, bohaterów z książek i gier oczywiście do setnego planu od groma, dialogi dialogi, i coby nie było: pozwolenie sobie daję in blanco na wszystko, monologi też, może i tu się pojawi konsolacja. może, no i elfik kanonicznie zakochany jak pies, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, punktem głównym jest to co zawsze, tu nawet specjalnie foe-yay nie będzie, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, znaczy nie bardzo dużo ale i tak lza tagnąć, znaczy romans nie jest głównym punktem. i tak w nim wszystko już pozamiatane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saskia robi najrozsądniejszą rzecz, jaką po upadku Vergen mogła: zostaje najemnikiem i zapewnia sobie lojalność komand starym kobiecym sposobem; buduarowym, powiedzmy. Kaedwen przeżywa kryzys polityczny, wywołany przez pewnych kretyńskich temerskich patriotów. Nilfgaard zgarnął wszystko, czyli więcej, niż potrafi utrzymać.</p><p>Znaczy, czasy dla najemników dobre. Złoto, wino, śpiew, obiekty pożądania płci obojga i ras wszelakich!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Varia** : phi i oj tam, oj tam, na pewno wszyscy się ucieszą, jak poza aktualizacjami w piątki i czwartki, ogólnie okolice weekendu, jeszcze coś im będzie w poniedziałki skrzynkę spamowało. Na pewno. Zresztą, to powinno być krótsze, bo raczej bez specjalnego łamania psychiki i moich ulubionych motywów ogólnie (ja wiem, że mi teraz nikt nie wierzy, ale powiedzmy, że w planach jest tego mniej, bo tu są inne rzeczy, też miłe... i też warte napisania... a ja tego nie zrobię, to raczej nikt nie zrobi, no). Paringi pewnie w miarę normalne, a samo to, że właśnie napisałam powyższe zdanie winno być wskazówką, że mnie już wena/nastrój/tekst ponosi w stronę sugerowania tych mniej typowych. Nie, żeby one oś akcji stanowiły, ale też romansu na pierwszym planie nikt się u mnie chyba nie spodziewał. Chociaż bardzo blisko pierwszego planu relacja romantyczna będzie, może najbliżej z tego, co napisałam.
> 
> Z inspiracji? Rzecz się zaczęła wyłaniać z mózgu przy okazji czytania _Conana Barbarzyńcy_. I poczucia, że co prawda Saskia scenarzystom nie wyszła, ale ona wszelkie nominalne cechy silnej, badassowatej kobiety ma. I od tej rozmowy między nią, a Iorwethem, w _Zgorzeli_ , bo koncepcja dalszych losów, jaką tam sobie snują, mnie zaciekawiła. Do tego oczywiście kombinowanie nad możliwą polityką po każdym możliwym zakończeniu (to zakończenie i ta polityka zdecydowanie najlepiej pasowały do koncepcji). Sporo elementów wziętych, czasem w nie do końca oczywisty sposób, od Upiorków Hasz (znaczy, Serce ustało...). Do tego komentarze, które mi moi kochani, dobrzy czytelnicy (wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna uwielbiam, jesteście cudowne), tak dobrzy, że na nich nie zasługuję, zostawili przy rożnych wiedźminowych fikach, tutaj i na ffnecie.
> 
>  **Tytuł** ukradziony od Bartosza Suwińskiego, wiersz na dole. Z tomiku _Uroczysko_. To jest ładny tomik, bardzo ładny i w czytaniu, jak sądzę, przyjemny również dla tych, którzy nie lubią specjalnie poezji współczesnej. Właściwie można czytać te wiersze, zwłaszcza początkowe, jak oglądać ilustracje do fantasy (czy ogólnie w tym stylu robione) albo XIXwieczne pejzaże tajemnicze i magiczne albo słuchać muzyki ilustracyjnej, filmowej, growej, jakiejkolwiek. Niby tylko opisy rzeczywistości, kawałka świata, czynności albo przedmiotu, a jakaś tajemnica z nich bije. Ładnymi, prostymi, jasnymi słowami opisana/zasugerowana. Do pisania/tworzenia bardzo inspirujące. Znaczy się, polecam. Bez specjalnej nadziei, że to sprawi, że ktokolwiek ruszy szturmować internetowe księgarnie (chociaż oczywiście byłoby arcymiło), ale właśnie przeczytałam i się muszę wypisać, o.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia** : to samo, co w kanonie, znaczy wszystko. Co prawda póki co mniej niż w Kołysankach... czy Zgorzeli, żadnych gwałtów, opisów pogromów czy rezenia ludności, ba, tortur nie ma, ale się pojawić może wszystko, zwłaszcza opisy przemocy. Lubię mieć wolną rękę. Konserwatywna czy może sadyczna wizja pożądania (czyli może i całej miłości romantycznej).
> 
> Sadyczna wizja miłości oznacza, że tutaj też, zgodnie z małą wewnętrzną tradycją, zachęcę czytelników, by westchnęli w którejś modlitwie o nagły przypływ sił intelektualnych do redaktorów "Polityki", a przynajmniej o to, by nauczyli się oni dokonywać tak drobnego researchu, jakim jest sprawdzenie Wikipedii (to właściwie o podstawową przyzwoitość dziennikarzy należy westchnąć...). Właściwe nad stanem polskiego dziennikarstwa en masse westchnąć w modlitwie można. Naukowego także. Ew. by za pisanie o pornografii i seksie, i fetyszach naukowe nie brali się bigoci i ludzie fetyszami przerażeni (znaczy, bycie onieśmielonym czy zawstydzonym cudzym fetyszem to ludzka i normalna, i dobra rzecz; tylko wtedy lepiej nie pisać artykułów naukowych), to też sporo pomoże.

Saskia z rozmachem położyła nogi na stole. Stół, jak to stoły, stał. Ten na samym środku sali. W najdroższej, najelegantszej restauracji Rakverelin.  
        Od huku podbitych wojskowych butów, uderzających o drewno, zatrząsnął się nie tylko mebel, lecz także kelnerzy i pozostali goście. Wśród nich miejscy rajcowie, burmistrz oraz przedstawiciele najmożniejszych rodów. Wzdrygnęli się wyraźnie, nic jednak nie powiedzieli, nawet skrzywienia ust wstrzymywali w połowie.  
        — Wina! Dla mnie i naszych oddziałów... I dla miejskiego garnizonu! Dzielnie stawali w bitwie! To ich serca, miłość k'miastu, zaciekłość i wiara pokonały wojska uzurpatora! My tylko pomogliśmy — zaśmiała się wojowniczka.  
        Radosne, choć zdartym głosem rzucane, okrzyki wypełniły pomieszczenie. W sali siedzieli także zmęczeni żołnierze. Głównie najemnicy. Niemal wprost z pola bitwy tu przybyli – niemal oznaczało, że podobnie jak Saskia, zdjęli zbroje, obmyli wodą dłonie i twarze tudzież wypili już co nieco.  
        Rajcowie uśmiechnęli się również. Może nawet trochę szczerze, skoro wspomniano zwycięstwo, oznaczające ogłoszenie Rakverelin wolnym miastem, z czym wiązał się szereg ulg podatkowych oraz innych przywilejów.  
        Trzeba było zażądać więcej, pomyślała Saskia. Trzeba będzie negocjować ostro przy wypłacie dodatków. Kovir i Poviss i zarządzane przez nich nominalnie Kaedwen (faktyczną kontrolę mieli jedynie nad północną częścią) szarpnęło się na siedem tysięcy żołnierzy, oblężenie i bitwa były trudne, krew naszych warta więcej, niż psy rajcowie umówili. Tak się powie. Ale to przy negocjacjach. Nie dzisiaj i nie jutro. Niech sobie kampania pieniądze powydaje, po mieście się powłóczy. Niech miejskim panom zbrzydną żołnierskie twarze, a lud niech je pokocha, niech się patrycjusze bać zaczną, niech trochę poczekają... Łatwiej targu dobić będzie.  
        Ktoś stanął za nią, rzucił cień. Nie usłyszała kroków. Ach, oczywiście. Uśmiechnęła się.  
        — Iorweth — przedłużyła zgłoski, już w trakcie mówienia, wyciągnęła ręce, przyciągnęła go, przez oparcie, do łapczywego pocałunku.  
        Niech widzą i wiedzą. Bardzo istotne, żeby wiedzieli.  
        Elf, skoro go pociągnęła, zawinął się płynnie, z rasową gracją, wokół krzesła, opadł jej na kolana. Odpowiadał na pocałunki, żarliwie, jednak gdy przeciągnęła mu dłońmi wzdłuż pleców, odsunęła obcasem gąsior z winem, watażka stężał, odsunął twarz.  
        — Nie tu...  
        — To miasto dzięki nam stoi, dzięki nam panowie rajcowie tu piją, a nie jelitami swymi, w poszukiwaniu złota wywleczonymi, bruk zdobią. Że nie wspomnę, bo los kobiet mi drogi, o żonach, córkach i matkach panów rajców. Gdybyśmy mieli chętkę — prychnęła, celowo głośno — czułość sobie okazywać na środku głównego rynku, to by Rada tylko ulice naokoło zamknęła, żeby nam nikt nie przeszkadzał.  
        Żołnierze potaknęli, rechocząc. Rajcowie spięli wargi, niektórzy pobledli – widać było, jak na dłoni, że owszem, zamknęliby te naokolne ulice. Iorweth wzruszył ramionami.  
        — Ja nie chcę — powiedział. — Ostatnie dekady spędziłem bowiem w lesie i okazywałem czułość, szorstką raczej, w warunkach też raczej szorstkich. A teraz czeka na mnie, na nas, łóżko. Z jedwabną pościelą. I tę opcję bym preferował. Starcem już w końcu jestem, wedle niektórych miar.  
        Saskia westchnęła teatralnie, puściła elfa, który się jej zsunął z kolan, ruszył ku drzwiom, z szynku zgarniając beztrosko po drodze gąsior najlepszego wina. Biodra się mu ładnie kołysały, gdzieś tak między znużeniem bitwy, a podnieceniem boju. Znaczy, bardzo ładnie, poprawiła w głowie dziewczyna.  
        Pokój, owszem, czekał. W tej karczmie, bo wybór pałacu dowolnego lokalnego wielmoży wyglądałby na polityczny.  
        — Posiłki nam zostawiajcie pod drzwiami, ale pukajcie, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że ciepłe — oznajmiła kobieta, wstając raźno. — Wszystkie interesa załatwimy, jak wypoczniemy, co pewnie z tydzień zajmie. — Błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami. — Do tego czasu nam nie przeszkadzać, chyba, żeby wojsko pod mury podchodziło. Jak się kto z propozycją handlową trafi, to niech też czeka, nie on jeden na świecie ma problemy z seniorem czy tym, który bardziej boli.         
                 
         
Za wypoczywanie zabrali się z zapałem godnym spraw najlepszych i najsłuszniejszych. Łóżko było zdecydowanie porządne, ramę miało solidną, z ciemnego drewna, sprężyny nowe, materace miękkie, puchate, grube, pościeli też sporo, kilka warstw, co jedna, to bardziej głaska i lśniąca bielą. W skrócie: łóżko było dość dobrej jakości, by nie stękać, nie skrzypieć ani żadnych innych upokarzająco sugestywnych dźwięków nie wydawać.  
        Saskii może byłoby tito, chociaż wyostrzony słuch smoka nieco takie rzeczy bolały. Iorweth wszakże, jak to zwykle istoty od luksusów, delikatnie ujmując, odwykłe, jak już dostawał coś wyższej jakości, to czepiał się owej niczym kontroler, znajdując najmniejsze uchybienia, uszczerbki bądź omyłki.  
        Nie obywało się zwykle bez narzekania na Dh'oinne, dziewczyna nie wątpiła też, że usłyszy je jutro... dzisiaj później... po przebudzeniu. Teraz jednak watażka był zbyt wyczerpany bitwą i odurzony przyjemnością, płynącą im obojgu w żyłach, by marudzić. By myśleć w ogóle, prawdopodobnie. Dziewczyna trzymała rozczapierzoną dłoń na jego piersi, czuła, jak serce mu powoli zwalnia, normuje rytm po niedawnym galopie. Ech, mój elfik, myślała, zasypiając, mój, mój, taki czasem cudny, że aż by się go na kawałki rozdarło i szpik chłeptało z kości, z miednicy, o, z miednicy albo tych policzkowych, takie śliczne... I tak bardzo mój i tak bardzo... że się właśnie aż chce powstrzymać. Może i ja go nawet trochę kocham, choćby po przyjacielsku, przemknęło jej nagle przez głowę, w błysku przedsennej trzeźwości, skoro się mi powstrzymywać chce, skoro go skrzywdzonym widzieć źle by mi było...         
         
         
Ciaran wszedł bez pukania. Miał klucz, on oraz jeden z ludzkich adiutantów Saskii. Na wszelki wypadek. Wszelki wypadek nie miał oznaczać nic poniżej ataku, więc Iorweth, wyrwany z płytkiego snu już zgrzytem zamka, odruchowo rzucił się ubierać i szukać broni. Saskia tak samo.  
        — Nie ma powodu do alarmu. Nie takiego — rzucił szybko przybyły. — Po prostu... delegacja. Chce skorzystać z naszych usług. Negocjować cenę.  
        — I z tego powodu nas budzisz? — jęknęła dziewczyna, znów padając na poduszki. — Szlag by to, Ciaran, niech czekają, za tydzień zaczniemy rozmowy z zainteresowanymi...  
        — Tak, ale — elf przełknął ślinę — to jest delegacja z Gór Sinych. I Dol Blathanny.  
        — Cuach thene aep arse — zaintonowała kobieta. — Niech poczekają, jak wszyscy. Równouprawnienie ras mamy w armii, nie? Aen Seidhe nie mają prawa omijać kolejki. Poza tym, akurat Stokroteczka na wspólnotę powoływać się nie powinna.  
        — Ja z nimi porozmawiam przynajmniej. — Iorweth zdążył się już praktycznie ubrać, przynajmniej na tyle, że jego strój nie uchodziłby za skandaliczny. — Nie podejmę decyzji bez ciebie, ale porozmawiam. Z ciekawości choćby.  
        — Cholera, przecież ja ciebie do nich samego nie puszczę — westchnęła Saskia. — Dobra, Ciaran, dawaj ich, miejmy te wzajemne obelgi z głowy.  
        — Tak od razu? Tak... tak w dezabilu? — syknął watażka.  
        — Przerwali nam odpoczynek, tak? Gdyby ten tydzień odczekali, to byśmy ich witali w wypolerowanych butach. Ale oni czekać nie chcieli. To niech nie czekają.  
        — Powiedzieli, że rozumieją, że możecie potrzebować trochę czasu na... przygotowanie się do wizyty...  
        A to już naprawdę wkurzające było.  
        — Niech się chędożą — ogłosiła dziewczyna, akcentując każdą sylabę. — Do wizyt się za tydzień gotujemy. Teraz nas mają saute i w negliżu. Niech sobie wybiorą, tylko pamiętają, że kobieta ze snu wyrwana straszną jest. A smoki z kolei pamiętliwe. — Ukrywać nie było sensu, starszyzna Aen Seidhe smoka, choćby w ludzkiej postaci, rozpozna.  
        Iorweth wyglądał przez sekundę, jakby chciał zaprotestować. Ciaran, nim się lekko skłonił i wyszedł, też. Najwyraźniej mimo oficjalnego ogłaszania, jak to się ma w dupie zdradziecką Dol Blathannę tudzież podłą starszyznę, na elfikach ciągle słowa ich elity robiły wrażenie. Nic dziwnego, w sumie, spróbowała sobie przemówić do rozsądku kobieta, nie złość się na nich, jakbyś ty nagle ojca albo kogoś ze starszych spotkała, też by cię nerwy zjadły, chociaż niby nic o ich zdanie nie dbasz.  
        Delegacja przybyła może dwie minuty później. Watażka zdążył się ubrać prawie całkiem, butów mu tylko brakło. Saskia leżała przykryta jedwabną narzutą. Tak od niechcenia, więc od ramion niby, ale właściwie narzuta co chwilę opadała, co chwilę coś spod niej wystawało. Wzmiankowany negliż, konkretniej. Światło świec, ustawionych pod ścianami, drgało, cienie chodziły po ciele dziewczyny. Ładnie to pewnie wygląda, pomyślała, szukając spojrzenia Iorwetha – i gdy je znalazła, ciemne, łaknące, natychmiast nabrała pewności.  
        — Aen Seidhe... nasza starszyzna... nie cenią seksu — upomniał ją, gdy usłyszeli kroki w korytarzu.  
        — Zważywszy na to, jakie macie przyrost naturalny, to powinni zacząć. Jak sacrum absolutne traktować i tym, którzy się tej zacnej czynności oddają, nie przeszkadzać, przeciwnie, ułatwiać — burknęła.  
        Ostatnie słowa musiały dotrzeć do delegacji, która teraz właśnie stanęła w ceremonialnie przez Ciarana otwieranych drzwiach. Puścili jednak te słowa mimo swych spiczastych uszu. Jak miło, kpiła kobieta. Gniew jej coś wcale nie przechodził i nie malał, wobec czego grzecznościowe powitania ucięła w pół słowa.  
        — Wyrwaliście nas z łóżka nad ranem. Ad remujta z łaski swojej.  
        — Skądeście się tu wzięli, na przykład — mruknął Iorweth, nawet nie sekundę nie podnosząc wzroku znad zawiązywanego, starannie i powoli, buta. — Więcej niż kilka godzin drogi od Gór Sinych jesteśmy.  
        Delegacja – trzech elfów, jedna elfka, Ida, no, no, no – spojrzała po sobie. Jeden z elfów, stary, bardzo, Saskia umiała oceniać, zrobił delikatny, zbywający gest dłonią. Miał na imię Chaesselath, przedstawił się przed chwilą.  
        — Nadal jeszcze mamy sposoby. Trochę starej magii.  
        Ciaran zachichotał zimno. Watażka prychnął znad sznurowadeł.  
        — A już się bałem, że oto koniec świata nadejdzie, dzień, w którym nasza starszyzna odpowie wprost, bez uników, na zwykłe pytanie. Ale uniknęliśmy tego nieszczęścia — oznajmił obojętnie.  
        Kobieta się poczuła raźniej. Skoro jej elfy jeszcze ironizowały, to dobrze, to można negocjować, żaden afekt ideologiczny im umysłu nie zaciemnia.  
        — Bardzo wam pilno nam przeszkadzać, skoro aż waszej cennej magii użyliście — westchnęła, przeciągając się lekko. — I cóż to niby się dzieje? Na Góry się krucjata szykuje? Na Dol Blathannę Stennis teraz, syty powstrzymaniem Henselta i stłumieniem możnych, chce najechać? Franceskę na przyjęciu dyplomatycznym urażono, a zniewaga krwi wymaga?  
        — Scoia'tael najlepiej — podrzucił zimno Iorweth, teraz całkowicie pochłonięty wciąganiem drugiego buta. — Brońcie bogi starszyzny. Albo magów.  
        Ani drgnęli. Ida uśmiechnęła się nawet, uprzejmie, mówiąc:  
        — Przejdźmy do rzeczy, więc. Nie chcemy wam zabierać czasu świętowania. Graf Fryderyk Trelletor zamierza wyruszyć na wojnę. Czy raczej wojenkę o miedzę. Z margrabią Vidremem Loksem. Słyszeliście z pewnością.  
        — Słyszeliśmy. Graf jest idiotą. — Saskia zmrużyła oczy. — Smutna przypadłość, nieszczęśliwy zwłaszcza dla jego rodu traf, szkoda dziatek, które niedługo osieroci, ale cóż, bywa. Nierzadko nawet, rzekłabym. Czemu ów nagły poryw idiotyzmu interesuje szlachetną elfią elitę?  
        — Temu, że ziemie margrabiego leżą na wschodzie — odparł Iorweth, nim Ida czy ktokolwiek z delegacji choćby zdążył otworzyć usta. — I oczywiście gdyby osłabł, gdyby zginął, gdyby je utracił, Góry Sine miałyby... szansę uzyskania korzyści. Dol Blathanna też. W sumie, nawet Stennis byłby szczęśliwy.  
        — Stennis powinien być szczęśliwy, że zachował całe Aedirn — prychnęła dziewczyna.  
        — Waszym kosztem — wtrąciła Ida. — Wiemy, że mieliście inne plany co do Vergen niż pozwolić mu się stać ofiarą na ołtarzu jedności Aedirn. Planowaliście wolne państwo, tolerancyjną republikę, wolność, równość, braterstwo, dla ludz i nieludzi jednakie...  
        — Gdyby to była prawda — zauważyła słodkim głosem kobieta — to planowalibyśmy zdradę księcia... króla Stennisa, czyż nie? Nie wmówisz nam tej plamy na honorze najemnika. Myśmy dotrzymali umowy i Stennis dotrzymuje umowy. Zniósł dyskryminujące nieludzi przepisy. Zapobiega pogromom. Stara się zapewnić równość przynajmniej w obliczu prawa. Jest naszym opiekunem i dobroczyńcą. Nie zwrócicie nas przeciwko niemu.  
        — Oczywiście. — Calutka delegacja skinęła dostojnie głowami. — Nie chcieliśmy sugerować niczego, co moglibyście uznać za hańbiące.  
        — Ale to dziwne — dorzuciła zamyślonym głosem Ida — że aż tak wam zależy na honorze najemnika. Wam, którzy odrzuciliście honor Scoia'tael, honor walczących o wolność...  
        Saskia się przestraszyła, że Ciaran i Iorweth nie zdzierżą. Ale nie, wytrzymali, mięśnie się im jedynie napięły szczękach, zadrgały na kościach policzkowych. Iorweth nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad sznurowego teraz, naprawdę pomału, buta, błysnął tylko zębami. Ciaran patrzył na niego. Dziewczyna patrzyła na przybyłe elfy. Czasem. Czasem, jak w tej chwili, ostentacyjnie przewracała poduszki i szuflady, szukając szczotki do włosów. Narzuta jakoś się tam trzymała. A zresztą, elfowie rzadko kiedy czuli pociąg do ludzkich kobiet.  
        — Przeżyć to zdradzić. Oczywiście. Martwym nie trzeba wypłacać zaległego żołdu — skomentował wreszcie jej słodki watażka, trochę deklamatorsko. — Gdybyśmy wszyscy zginęli w okolicach Brenny nie musielibyście nami kupczyć cesarzowi, co przecież było taakie trudne, zraniło wasze serduszka i pogorszyło reputację. Łzyście ronili przez swoją decyzję ani chybi. A myśmy was do niej zmusili, przeżywając. Wielka, wielka nasza wina. Ciaran, zawołaj kogoś ze służby, proszę, żeby mi wypastował buty.  
        Ciaran przemknął obok delegacji, bez słowa. Saskia wreszcie znalazła szczotkę. Z kości, wykładaną złotem. Własność karczmy.  
        — Jeśli chcecie, żebyśmy wsparli grafa, to nie ma mowy — oznajmiła; czesanie włosów trochę ją uspokoiło, nie czuła już potrzeby zabicia Idy na miejscu, nie aż tak paląco. — Graf przegra. Po prostu. Wpadł chłopina w niezłe duvvelsheyss, nie nasza rzecz **.**  Margrabia ma twierdze położone w górach, przy przełęczach, praktycznie na półkach skalnych. Nie da się pod nie podnieść, oblężenie może trwać latami – i bez skutku. Jest bogaty, stać go na utrzymanie załogi i zgromadzenie zapasów żywności. Oraz wykupienie najemników, którzy zajdą ewentualnych atakujących od tyłu. Stałe armie margrabiego są dwa razy większe niż te, które może wynająć graf. Jeśli Vidrem zaciągnie najemników, będzie miał trzy-cztery razy więcej ludzi. Są kampanie, których nie poprowadzi nawet geniusz. Są rzeczy niemożliwe.  
        — To samo mówiono o utrzymaniu Aedirn.  
        — Mówiono. Między „mówiono, że coś jest niemożliwe", a „jest niemożliwe" istnieje semantyczna przepaść — zaintonował Iorweth, nadal krytycznie oglądający swoje oficerki; cała ta ostentacyjnie okazywana pogarda sprawiła, że Saskię pożądanie boleśnie skręciło w podbrzuszu. — Sądziłem, że wielka starszyzna jest jej świadoma.  
        — Jest świadoma — odparł spokojnie Chaesselath. — Tak samo, jak jest świadoma tego, że właśnie popisujecie się swoją maleńką władzą i maleńką pogardą. Odpłacacie, a przynajmniej sądzicie, że odpłacacie. Pięknie to bardzo i łaskawie, i dojrzale, i mądrze z waszej strony. Ale ponieważ jest też świadoma, co sobie w ten sposób kompensujecie i że autorytet, który budujecie tym wulgarnym sposobem, będzie wam potrzebny, to nie zamierza reagować.  
        Watażka nie podniósł wzroku, wciągnął i wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, ale przez nos, nie przez zęby. Smoczyca skupiła się na swoich włosach, tych złotych paseczkach wchodzących w pole widzenia. Jeszcze raz je rozczesać. Jeszcze. Mocno. Nawet to słabe światło starczyło, by je rozświetlić, by wyglądały, jak płomienie.  
        — My z kolei jesteśmy świadomi — stwierdziła lodowato — że wasi czarownicy, Aen Seidhe, w obstawie których tutaj przybyłeś, by składać oferty, mają szansę mnie w tej formie i Iorwetha pokonać. Jeśli zmienię formę, roztrzaskam kilka budynków i wasze pełne wiedzy czaszki. Może będziecie więc w stanie nas zabić, ale bardzo, bardzo ciekawa jestem, jak potem to wytłumaczycie innym Aen Seidhe. Tym ze Scoia'tael i zwykłym mieszkańcom. Jak rozwiążecie — głos jej przeszedł w syk — problem legitymizacji władzy, która sama z siebie, bez noża przegranej wojny na gardle, morduje własne dzieci. Tudzież tak rzadkie a święte gatunki, jak smoki.  
        Chaesselath otworzył usta, lecz Ida uniosła dłoń w uciszającym geście – i elf posłusznie zamilkł.  
        — Wyraziliśmy się niezręcznie i zbyt ostro, za co z całego serca przepraszamy. Nie przybyliśmy tu po to, by was krzywdzić.  
        — Jakże miła odmiana — mruknął pod nosem Iorweth, splunął na sprzączkę, sięgnął po jedną z jedwabnych powłoczek i zaczął nią polerować metal.  
        Ida przez sekundę wyglądała niemal smutno. Potem jej rysy stwardniały.  
        — Ale nie przyszliśmy też przepraszać ani błagać o wybaczenie.  
        — Nie przyszliście też, jak sądzę, by omawiać przepisy kulinarne lub najnowszą modę novigradzką. Mamy godzinami wymieniać, po co tu nie przyszliście, czy przejdziecie do rzeczy? — syknęła Saskia, czesząc te włosy chyba ociupinkę zbyt gwałtownie, skoro każdy ruch trochę szarpał, bolał. — My tu właśnie wygraliśmy bitwę, mamy za sobą parę tygodni oblężenia, wypocząć chcemy.  
        — Upadek margrabiego, jak zauważyliście, przysłużyłby się sprawie — zaczęła Ida.  
        — Nie przelewamy już krwi za „esse creasa" — warknął watażka. — Tylko za pieniądze.  
        — Przyjmujemy też klejnoty, antyki, nieruchomości i czeki możliwe do zrealizowania w banku Vivaldich — dorzuciła dziewczyna. — Właściwie wszystko, co krasnoludy i niziołki dadzą radę spieniężyć.  
        W zamian za ochronę swoich posłańców, wsparcie w Vergen oraz załatwione u Stennisa ulgi podatkowe bank Vivaldich dawał ich kompanii bardzo, bardzo dobre warunki. Wysokie oprocentowanie, niskie prowizje, dobre ceny skupu, świetny kurs wymiany walut.  
        — Ale jeśli cokolwiek będzie zagrażać Górom Sinym albo Dol Blathannie — stwierdził cicho Iorweth, nadal zawzięcie polerując sprzączki — jeśli zaczną się rzezie, jeśli będziecie potrzebowali ochrony, to przyjdziemy. Przynajmniej moje oddziały. Nie zostawię mojego ludu, nieważne, że mój lud zos... co on o mnie myśli.  
        — Los nieludzi jest nam drogi — przetłumaczyła płynnie Saskia. — Ale nie pójdziemy ginąć w skazanej na klęskę kampanii. Drobnej kampanii. Politycznej kampanii. Nic wspólnego z ideałami czy wolnością nie mają plany grafa. A wasze są tylko dowodem przebiegłości.  
        — Redania — szepnęła Ida — jest zainteresowana.  
        — Redania jest zainteresowana każdą częścią Kaedwen. Mają szczęście, że cesarz nie ma czasu na trzymanie swoich nowych ziem krótko, rebelia w domu, na południu, mu uwagę odciąga... Radowid myśli, że zdoła coś wyrwać i przyklepać post factum u Emhyra.  
        — Margrabia chce... planuje rozmawiać z Radowidem. O pójściu na Góry Sine.  
        — A niby czemu cesarza irytować i iść po kompletnie jałowe ziemie? — spytała Saskia.  
        — Bo Vidrem twierdzi, że góry tam same rodzą szlachetne kruszce. Że jego ludzie, prześlizgnąwszy się, znaleźli tam metal tak dobry, jak ten z Mahakamu. Że mógłby się uniezależnić od krasnoludów.  
        Dziewczyna odłożyła szczotkę.  
        — Złoto i kamienie tam są, wszyscy wiedzą. I sporo waszych skarbów. Ale nie wysokiej jakości żelazo. Ładnie mi, Iorweth?  
        Watażka uniósł wreszcie spojrzenie znad podłogi.  
        — Ślicznie — stwierdził z czułością, którą w następnej sekundzie wywiało z głosu. — Radowid za samo złoto nie pójdzie. Vidrem łże, jak pies, a potem ma nadzieję ukoić irytację króla podbitymi ziemiami i kosztownościami. W to akurat jestem gotów uwierzyć. Nie wiem tylko, skąd nasza starszyzna miałaby znać plany szlachetków Kaedwen... A, tak. Magia. Macie swoje sposoby. — Wrócił do butów.  
        — W tym przypadku po prostu sieć szpiegów. Łapówki. I owszem, trochę magii. Do weryfikacji danych. Ale plotki o drugim Mahakamie już zaczynają krążyć. Trzeba je zdusić w zarodku...  
        — ...inaczej nie Radowid, to kto inny się połakomi. Rozumiemy — przerwała jej Saskia. — Ale kampania grafa to nadal samobójstwo. Już prościej po prostu wynająć skrytobójców i zabić Vidrema. Mogę wam polecić kilku sprawdzonych. Za darmo nawet. Poza tym, z całym szacunkiem, nie wierzę, że Radowid zaufa tym pogłoskom. Na chłopski rozum wiadomo, że gdybyście mieli tak dobre żelazo, to uzbroilibyście lepiej Scoia'tael.  
        Iorweth prychnął sceptycznie.  
        — Królewski rozum chciwszy od chłopskiego. A uprzedzenia niejednego już człowieka zaślepiły — westchnął sentencjonalnie Chaesselath.  
        — Radowid ma za żonę byłą strzygę — przytomnie zauważyła dziewczyna. — Nie sądzę, żeby był jakoś wyjątkowo uprzedzony...  
        — Radowid ma Drakenborg — syknął watażka.  
        Smoczyca sklęła w duszy, podczas gdy tamten ciągnął:  
        — A nasza starszyzna z kolei ma plany i ambicje, i chętnie sobie kawałek ziemi margrabiego chwyci. Zaprawdę, śliczneście to o chciwości wyłożyli. Z chciwości chcecie teraz szafować krwią Scoia'tael, krwią Aen Seidhe, zamiast wydać trochę grosza na skrytobójców. Nas, sądzicie, za darmo mieć będziecie?  
        Ciaran zastukał we framugę. Prowadził z sobą ludzkiego wyrostka – popielate włosy, nijaka, pokryta bliznami po ospie twarz.  
        — Nie rozumie nic starszej, sprawdziłem — oznajmił elf, zaraz przechodząc na wspólny. — Idź, wypastuj dowódcy buty.  
        Chłopak przemknął, mamrocząc przeprosiny, obok delegacji. Popatrywał, zaciekawiony, na elfów, a potem, gdy już przyklęknął, wzrok mu sam uciekł na moment do Saskii, do tego, co widać było między narzutą, pościelą, a cieniami.  
        Iorweth nie powiedział nic, nawet nie syknął, podniósł tylko nogę i tracił dzieciaka stopą w policzek, odwracając mu twarz w swoją stronę. Podeszwą. I z uśmiechem. Wyrostek zrobił się biały, jak miesiączek, prawie zadławił, spojrzenie wbił w buty, ręce, który sięgał po szmatę, drżały, smuga błota z podeszwy mu została na policzku, podchodziła aż do ust.  
        Przez Saskię jakby magia przepłynęła, z trudem wstrzymała telepnięcie. Interesa trzeba szybko zakończyć, do spraw ważniejszych wrócić, jej elfik ubrany, ale to nic, to nic, jest pewien urok w rozbieraniu...  
        — Zapłacimy wam — zapewniła tymczasem Ida. — M'aep ioc've elaine. Elainemil.  
        — Teraz macie pieniądze, ale na wykup oficerów brygady nie było? — syknął watażka, pozornie skupiony całkowicie na obserwacji czynności chłopaka, co rzeczonego przyprawiało niemal o zawał, z bladości i dygotu sądząc.  
        — Esse verde creasa. Gwleidyd. Miea... Esse verde an dh'allovà aep miea.  
        Błąd, pomyślała Saskia. Powoływanie się na politykę i żal, i trudne decyzje nigdy dobrze na jej słodkiego elfa nie działało.  
        — Dh'allowà dodd've aep arse — warknął Iorweth. — En ve creasa, gwledyd – en ve ioceath taé. A méc'h ve evallien aep arse.  
        — Może byśmy was traktowali poważniej — rzucił obojętnie Chaesselath — gdybyście mniej klęli.  
        — Może byśmy was traktowali poważniej — odparował równie obojętnie Iorweth — gdybyście mniej pięknie mówili, a więcej działali. Na froncie najlepiej.  
        — Może bym was wszystkich traktowała poważniej — westchnęła Saskia — gdybyście mniej czasu tracili na słowne przepychanki, a szybciej przechodzili do konkretów.  
        Policzki Chaesselatha leciuteńko się zaróżowiły. Ida rzuciła smoczycy spojrzenie pełne współczucia i zrozumienia, bezgłośny ekwiwalent okrzyku „mężczyźni", połączonego z wyrzuceniem rąk w górę.  
        — Zapłacimy — powtórzyła więc Ida. — A górskie twierdze nie są nie do zdobycia, gdy się zna ścieżki. I ma się potężną latającą broń dystansową.  
        — Tożsamość Saskii nie jest na sprzedaż — ogłosił lodowato watażka.  
        — To chyba jej decyzja, nie twoja? — Ida, znowu, z delikatnie pytającą intonacją.  
        Tak właściwie, to tak, to Saskii rzecz. Ale nie będzie jej wredna elfica wykorzystywała kobiecej niezależności do rozbijania sojuszu.  
        — Iorweth zna moje decyzje — oznajmiła lodowato, wyciągając się na łóżku; niech sobie ta elfia chudzina popatrzy, skoro krągłości żadnych to nigdy mieć nie będzie, biedactwo.  
        Chaesselathowi drgnęły wargi, pewnie w obrzydzeniu. Za to Ida tasowała obrazek z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Niekoniecznie tylko zazdrosnym.  
        — Margrabia rozmawia z Radowidem. Król gotów go poprzeć w przypadku ataku, król chętnie nowe ziemie do strefy wpływów przyłączy, skoro mu tak ładnie z zachodnim Kaedwen poszło, a wówczas na paru pułkach Redanii, nie najemnikach, Vidrem oprze kampanię. To skąpiec w końcu. Wasza sława i nasze pieniądze ściągną kondotierów pod sztandary grafa. To już nie tylko o trochę ziem ludzkiego szlachetki chodzi, a o osłabienie Redanii. I późniejsze negocjacje. — Chaesselath wbił spojrzenie w Ciarana. — Nie pominiemy losu nieludzi w Drakenborgu.  
        Fakt, przy odpowiednim wsparciu finansowym można byłoby wyrównać liczebność oddziałów obu stron. Przy mapach elfów można byłoby liczyć na pewne ułatwienia logistyczne. Przy przemianie w smoka można byłoby spokojnie podbić górskie twierdze. Kampania nadal byłaby bardzo trudna, ale przestawała być niemożliwa. Saskia lubiła zaś wyzwania. Najemnik to jednak co innego niż terrorysta. Dobrych najemników, jeśli o reputację u wszystkich zainteresowanych dbają, raczej się po wojnach sądami nie turbuje, za okupem to niemal natychmiast zwalnia; tego, co w rozpadającym się po śmierci króla Kaedwen, zarobili, spokojnie starczyłoby na owe okupy. Najpewniej zresztą i do okupów by nie doszło, poddałoby się miasta za prawo wyjścia garnizonu. Ze sztandarami. Znaczy, to nie było tak, że w imię sprawdzania siebie narażała swoich podkomendnych. Nie aż tak bardzo.  
        No i gdyby podbili ziemie margrabiego oraz osłabili Redanię, to Radowid z pewnością byłby gotów przyklepać republikę, byleby zagrożenie od siebie oddalić. A do stworzenia własnego kawałka państwa te wszystkie awantury w Kaedwen miały kiedyś tam zmierzać. Iorweth tak mówił oddziałom i w to wierzył, Saskia też przecież chciała...  
        Miała wrażenie, że Ida rozczytuje jej myśli. Ale telepatyczne połączenie bez wiedzy smoka nie powinno być możliwe dla elfa.  
        — Wasze obietnice wsparcia możecie sobie wsadzić — syknął watażka. — Wycofacie się z nich przy pierwszym rachunku, pierwszej bitwie...  
        — Dajemy słowo. — Chaesselath uniósł dumnie głowę.  
        — Plwam na wasze słowo.  
        — Nie posłalibyśmy was na pewną i daremną śmierć przecież!  
        Iorweth i Ciaran się zaśmiali. Ba, zaśmiała się też Saskia. Zaraza, naprawdę zabawne to stwierdzenie było. I to święte oburzenie w tonie. Nawet chłopak pastujący buty nerwowo zachichotał, wyczuwszy nastrój.  
        Watażka uniósł głowę. Spojrzał wreszcie na delegację.  
        — Chciałem zobaczyć, czy wam to łatwo powiedzieć przyszło... I nawet muskuł nie drgnął. Gratulacje — stwierdził uprzejmym tonem.  
        — Dol Blathanna istnieje — przypomniała cicho Ida. — To nie było na darmo.  
        — Istnieje Dol Blathanna, do której ja ani Ciaran nie mamy wstępu.  
        — Dostaniecie go, jeśli nam pomożecie. Zdejmiemy też z was infamię, jaką okryło was zamienienie Scoia'tael w bandy najemników...  
        — Uratowanie kilkuset elfów przed śmiercią z głodu lub na szafocie, znaczy? Nikt w tym nie widzi infamii. Nikt. Nawet Yeavinn. Nikt poza wami, a waszą opinię mam w rzyci.  
        — Tym bardziej boli — oznajmiła Ida z brutalnością zwykłą raczej krasnoludom. — Opinię masz szemraną i wiesz o tym, i cię boli, nieważne, ile złota ci dadzą Dh'oinne. Na to możemy pomóc. A ty możesz pomóc braciom w Drakenborgu.  
        Zaśmiał się gardłowo – i coś tym ukrywał, coś grał, Saskia dość dobrze go znała, by rozczytywać. Miała również wrażenie, że tamci wiedzą, iż jej samej nigdy by te ideologiczne, honorowe bajdurzenia nie przekonały, wiedzą, iż Saskię do rozważenia oferty skłoniono już przed chwilą, że to teraz – to ma ułatwić późniejsze rozmowy z Iorwethem. Drobiazg, zdawał się mówić uśmiech elfki, maleńki dowód dobrej woli, wróżba przyszłej współpracy, podaruneczek, niech wam polityka pożycia w związku nie zakłóca.  
        Bardzo niepokojąca rzecz. Pal już sześć telepatię, nie jest dobrze, zaraza, gdy kilkusetletnie istoty zaczynają ci się wtrącać do łóżka. Zwłaszcza, gdy owo łóżko powiązane jest z twoim mieczem.  
        Ale wyzwanie kusiło. Potencjalne korzyści również. Straty... W minimalizowaniu strat byli mistrzami. Zwłaszcza po Vergen. Za popis niewinności przed Stennisem – i potem przed połączonym trybunałem Północy, w sprawie królobójstwa – chyba się im doroczna novigradzka nagroda dla najlepszych aktorów należała. Chociaż z królobójstwem to Iorweth się też prywatnie zarzekał, że naprawdę-naprawdę nie komanda.  
        Jej elfik się teraz wahał, po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy. Ciaran nie, ale Ciaran nie był w Drakenborgu, jedyne co, to stamtąd swojego dowódcę na rękach po amnestii wynosił. Był za to wierny aż do fanatyzmu, do całkowitego zapomnienia o sobie. Jako i komanda, co oznaczało, że decyzja, jakże wygodnie, została umieszczona w rękach Saskii.  
        Nieco za wygodnie, uznała dziewczyna. Smok w niej przymrużył złociste oczy, zagrał ogniem w gardle. Rozchylił kapinkę wargi, ukazał kły i płomienie, widziała to dosłownie. Uśmiechał się.                
         
         
Filipkowi, synowi Heńka, tego pastowania butów wystarczyło na anegdot do końca życia po karczmach w zamian za stawianie kolejek opowiadanie. Dzieci jego jeszcze się chwaliły, że ich ojciec czyścił buty słynnemu Rzeźnikowi – i uszedł z życiem, i nie zemdlał nawet, i w ogóle swoje zadanie wykonał porządnie, w twarz się niebezpieczeństwu śmiejąc.  
        Tak przynajmniej rzecz wyglądała w anegdocie rodzinnej oraz wersji podawanej jednemu ciekawskiemu poecie oraz kilku studentom, robiącym jakoweś „badania terenowe".  
        Kolegom, dobrze już zwykle pijany, to Filip przyznawał, że się mało ze strachu nie zesrał, zwłaszcza, jak mu wzrok poleciał w kierunku Saskii – „ale, cholera, to była kobieta, ta dupa, te cycki, a zupełnie nagutka siedziała, narzutę niby na sobie miała, ale tak z niej spadała, jakby jej nie było, no i ona siedziała może metr ode mnie, bezwstydnie zupełnie, jakby nikogo tam nie było, pachniało nią, no, nimi, w całym pokoju, czuć było, że tam ostro przez noc harcowali, w ogóle wstydu nie mieli, tia, tfu, żołnierski brak obyczajności, prawdę mówicie, kumie... Że jak niby miałem nie patrzeć, włosy jej tylko opadały na sutki, ale sutki, jak sutki, generalnie u bab podobne, mogłem sobie wyobrazić, aż mi, mówię wam, w gardle zaschło, a fiut na baczność stanął" – a Iorweth to dostrzegł – „byłem pewien, że mnie zabije, ale najwyraźniej mu na butach zależało, bo nic nie powiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął, a ja prawie rzygnąłem z nerwów, myślę, już po tobie, Filipek, tylko mu te oficerki wyczyścisz, a na tortury cię weźmie, a wy przecież też słyszeliście, co on ludziom robił, więc się bałem, aż mi ręce całe latały, a żołądek to miałem w dupie po prostu, a te buty, przysięgam wam, to Rzeźnik całe miał uwalane we krwi i jakiejś takiej... czymś takim... w mózgu, myślę". Co elfy gadały w tym swoim cholernym języku, to Filip nie miał pojęcia, choć potem go wielu o to pytało. „Szpiegów, oczywiście", mówił kolegom z uśmiechem znawcy polityki na ustach i pianą oraz inszymi produktami piwa (postawionego przez kogoś, oczywiście) na wąsie. „Bo oni tam chyba, jak tak teraz myślę, tę wielką chryję, tę wielką wojnę ustalali... No, ale co ja wtedy mogłem wiedzieć? Ja przecież w chędożonym narzeczu elfów ani «kurwa» nie powiem".  
        Potem zaś następował moment wielkiej chwały ówczesnego Filipka. „Musiałem mu te buty doskonale wyczyścić, starałem się zresztą, wierzcie, że się starałem, to pucowanie mojego życia było, o mnie się stawka toczyła, jestem pewien – i wygrałem! Rzeźnik zostawił mnie przy życiu, najwyraźniej kontent z mojej roboty był, zaraza, nawet mi napiwek dał, królewski napiwek, po pałacach nawet takich nie dostają, mówił mi znajomy, co w Tretogorze siedział przy dworze właśnie... Jaki napiwek? Dokładnie? Nie no, tajemnica zawodowa – ale, panowie, rok bym dał radę za to żyć. I czy powiedział – a prawda, powiedział, wszyscy o to pytają, zwłaszcza, wiecie, ci z szarej części polityki" – mrugnięcie znawcy – „ale to wiadomo, przeca to jego dewiza była, zawsze ją powtarzał, powiadają, jak który rycerz się okupić chciał, a Saskii nie było obok, żeby powstrzymała, ja to zresztą w nim jeszcze lubiłem, że on jednako nas, prostych ludzi, i panów reza, że mu różnicy nie robi... A, ja wtedy przecież zaraz poleciałem i powiedziałem wszystkim, w takim szoku byłem, więc to wiadoma rzecz".  
        — Masz tu za fatygę po nocy — rzucił Iorweth, wyjmując z mieszka naszyjnik z klejnotami, najśliczniejszy i najbardziej błyszczący, jaki Filipek w życiu widział oraz miał kiedykolwiek zobaczyć — ty jesteś prostym posługaczem, to tobie za fatygowanie po nocy się dodatkowo płaci, nie to, co nam, my nie śpimy za darmo... No już, bierzże — dodał z irytacją, bo chłopak oniemiał na widok tego bogactwa, piękna, wspaniałości. — Ja przecież nie dla złota walczę, ja tylko zabijam Dh'oinne... A jeśli inne Dh'oinne gotowe mi płacić za to, że zabijam ich pobratymców, cóż, tym lepiej się składa.        
         
         
Radowid był panem niespecjalnie gorszym od Foltesta. Do Roche'a miał rodzaj słabości ze względu na sprowadzenie Anais – i na Addę, która traktowała Vernona z życzliwą pobłażliwością, a mężowi się sympatie żony udzielały – wobec czego były dowódca Niebieskich Pasów nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu w Tretogorze źle. Właściwie dobrze mu było. Lepiej niż panom, których regularnie wieszał. Szlachcie Redanii oraz Temerii nie podobało się bowiem, proszę, proszę, że ktoś ich rozpasane przywileje przycina.  
        Stan szlachecki raz się na coś przydawał, Roche dzięki niemu miał robotę, miał masę roboty, potrzebny królowi był wielce, jako nieobciążony żadnymi rodzinnymi sentymentami, zobowiązaniami, miłościami albo inszymi związkami k'zdradzie wiodącym.  
        Dlatego też kapitan był jednym z nielicznych dworzan, urzędników oraz dowódców, który wezwany przed oblicze Radowida V Srogiego z informacją, że Jego Wysokość ma dla niego niespodziankę, nie reagował specjalną paniką. Ot, ogolił się trochę, kaftan przywdział świeży. Niespodzianka, dumał, idąc jasnymi, przestronnymi korytarzami pałacu – świeżo po kilka lat się wlokącym remoncie z okazji ślubu z Addą – będzie pewnie oznaczać jakieś nielubianego barona do zabicia. Może Arjan czymś podpadł i trochę szuję przycisnąć będzie można... Zabić raczej nie, Luiza, siedząc na nilfgaardzkim dworze i dając dupy, komu tylko mogła, chroniła szczeniaka. No i jednak, brat nominalnej władczyni Temerii, prawie jakby królewskiej pary rodzina.  
        — Jego Wysokość w humorze? — spytał lekko służącą agent, podchodząc do drzwi.  
        Dziewczyna w podsłuchiwaniu, podczytywaniu przez ramię, wykradaniu danych tudzież podobnych była lepsza niż Brygida nawet. I Vernon jeszcze z nią ni razu nie spał, mimo rzeczonej imponującego biustu oraz zgrabnych łydek, co zapewniło mu jej zaintrygowanie, z każdym zręcznie urwanym w połowie flirtem rosnące.  
        Teraz kobieta pokręciła głową.  
        — Niespecjalnie — westchnęła. — Chyba idzie wojna.  
         
         
No, wojenka raczej, skomentował w duszy kapitan, gdy mu wytłumaczono, że o sprawę margrabiego Vidrema chodzi. Graf Trelletor atakuje, a niech atakuje, kretyn, rzyć się mu skopie, jaja urżnie i tyle.  
        — Ale wojny i oblężenia to raczej rzecz generałów — mruknął na końcu. — Powiedzcie, gdzie mam palić, kogo cicho wykończyć, ale kampania przecież nie moja, Wasza Wysokość, rzecz...  
        Radowid się roześmiał.  
        — Że o prezent się dopytujesz? Ech, ludzie z gminu, nigdy się wstrzymać nie umiecie, jak dzieci... No, ale mamy dla ciebie prezent, Roche, mamy. Zgadnij, która ze słynnych ostatnio kompanii najemników poszła na służbę do grafa Fryderyka?  
        Roche'owi nieśmiała nadzieja – niemożliwa nadzieja – zaświtała.  
        — Nie ona — oznajmił, szykując się na rozczarowanie — grafa na nią nie stać, a kampania przegrana, z góry wiadomo, ona swoich oddziałów w takich nie wytraca, reputację by sobie nadszarpnęła...  
        — A jednak. — Białe ząbki Addy mignęły przez chwilę pośród krwistej czerwieni warg. — Saskia Smokobójczyni ucztuje z grafem Trelltor na zamku Mnish. Oficjalnie na służbę u niego wstąpiła... Czasowo, oczywiście.  
        — Na wojnach się zaś, cóż, ginie. Tak prosty żołnierz, jak dowódca, oberwać cegłą w trakcie oblężenia może... — Radowid miał na twarzy szeroki, rozlewny uśmiech dobrego pana. — Będziesz miał okazję pomszczenia twojego ukochanego suwerena, ojca prawie, władcy pełnego dla ciebie łask wszelakich. Rzeklibyśmy, że to ładny prezent. Liczymy, że nie zmarnujesz.         
         
         
        — Ale jedno mnie niepokoi, Ves — mruknął Roche, gdy już dziewczynie dobre wieści zaniósł.  
        Uniosła brwi.  
        — To samo, co i króla pewnie, tylko on milczy, na dane wywiadu czeka ani chybi... Saskia to nie jest zły dowódca, przeciwnie. Pasmo sukcesów ostatnio. Skarbów już uzbierała tyle, że do końca życia chyba nie wyda, a pieniądze do niej za nic dosłownie lecą, każdy ją w swojej armii chciałby widzieć... Iorweth skurwysyn, ale to swoich komand przywiązany, to jedyne, co go przed utratą honoru chroni – że on niby dba o tych nieludzi, że im w ten sposób życie ratuje, że to dla nich jedyne wyjście. No i teraz oni się niby w kampanię samobójczą ładują?  
        Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
        — Może nie jest samobójcza.  
        — Właśnie. A wedle wszelkich danych – całej naszej wiedzy – to jest z góry skazane na klęskę. Nie ma mowy, żeby wygrali. Nie da się. A to znaczy... Sama wiesz, co to znaczy.  
        Skinęła poważnie głową.  
        — Co takiego wielkiego skurwysyny wiedzą, czego nie wiemy my?  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartosz Suwiński
> 
>  
> 
> **Burzan**
> 
>  
> 
> Pola zaczynione na szaro. Pościerane na wylot.  
> Słońce dźwiga się wyżej, zmierza ku jasnemu.  
> Zielone kępki prześwitują spod zmarzniętej ziemi.
> 
> Chłód za plecami, idzie po twarzy, sięga niżej.  
> Kilka ptaków podrywa się z gałęzi, byle jak, byle gdzie.  
> Nagie pola zawiązują się echem po jednej i drugiej stronie głosu.
> 
> Do mnie należą imiona, które pędzi wiatr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polityka i wojna. Bardzo to bawi. Niektórych. Dla reszty jest Talar i Roche?

  
Talar był, podobno, nieco urażony na Roche'a o ten numer z Anais i Redanią. Mimo tego, że nowy regent doceniał jego zdolności, płacił pensję, znosił brak manier i ogólnie dawał żyć. Talar był urażony podobno, bo przy jego stosunku do wulgaryzmów ustalenie, czy ma trochę żalu, jest nieco urażony, wściekły czy może w ogóle nie ma sprawy – a może uważa cię za zdrajcę ojczyzny – bywało trudne.  
       W każdym razie, póki Vernon przynosił mu świeżutkie informacje wprost z redańskiego dworu, Talar go nie wyrzucał. Ba, nawet zgadzał się na wymiany danych.  
       — Radowid wie, że tym mi takie rzeczy mówisz? — prychnął tylko kiedyś sceptycznie, zerknąwszy na dokładny spis ostatnio zamawianych zabawek buduarowych.  
       — Radowid wie, że ci mówię. Ale chyba nie wie, ile i jak bardzo... prywatne — przyznał pogodnie kapitan. — Co za różnica? Ja umieścisz magiczny podsłuch w jednym z tych ustrojstw...  
       — Magii zakazano, Roche.  
       — Podsłuch wysokiej technologii – to się tak teraz nazywa, nie? Albo skocz do druidów.  
       To było wszakże na samym początku nowej współpracy. Teraz Talar skubał wątłą, zapuszczaną ostatnio brodę.  
       — O Saskii... o Saskii... tyle, co i wszyscy pewnie.  
       Roche przewrócił oczyma.  
       — To więcej ode mnie. Radowid nic nie mówi przed radą.  
       — To chujowo robi twój – dzięki tobie nasz – nowy suweren. Miewamy zwykle cholernie dobre pomysły, gdy się nam da trochę jebanego czasu na przeanalizowanie faktów.  
       — Talar...  
       — Saskię i Iorwetha nocą w Rakvelerin odwiedzała delegacja elfów. Myślę, że Dolina Kwiatów i wiadome Góry – też ci to, swoją drogą, jak Dolina Dziwek brzmi, Roche? elfy niby, a za chuja wyczucia – doradcy Franceski nawet podobno. Wparowali im w środku ich tradycyjnej pobitewnej pochędóżki, stąd wiem, całe Rakvelerin plotkuje, że wielkie państwo na kilku, kurwa, oddzialikach uznało za stosowane przyjmować doradców królów z cipą i chujem na wierzchu.  
       Vernona wizja śmiechem zgięła w pół.  
       — O czym chędożyli – w sensie, rozmawiali, bo przy Saskii nigdy nie wiadomo, Dziewica z Aedirn, cholera, Stennis to dopiero ma przesrane, własny wywiad z niego zlewa – już przechodzę do rzeczy, już: nie wiadomo o czym mówili, podobno wyglądało, jakby strony nieco zirytowane były, delegacji ja się, kurwa, nawet nie dziwię. Ale zważywszy na umiejscowienie ziem jaśnie pana margrabiego, to mam pewne takie podejrzenia.  
       — O kampanii.  
       — O kampanii. Ano. A wiemy to, bo sobie jaśnie pan na pięciu komandach – bandach obszarpańców, kurwa, nie komandach – zażyczył czyszczenia bucików w połowie rozmów. Elegancki taki fiucik z niego. No i pucybut może starszej nie rozumiał, ale scenę zapamiętał, każdy idiota by zapamiętał, jak mu chuj na widok nagiej Smokobójczyni stanął. Powiedz mi, Roche — Talar popadł nagle w nastój melancholijny — jakim cudem ten arogancki, dziecinny, bezczelny skurwysyn dał nam radę, jak twierdzisz, ubić króla? Sprzed jebanego noska ci Foltesta sprzątnąć? Jak? Mnie to męczy, plamą mi, kurna, na honorze zawodowym...  
       — Ciebie to męczy? — syknął kapitan; dobry humor jakby mu wywiało. — A kto Geralta polecał? Czyj wywiad nie zauważył w okolicy chędożonego smoka? Jaszczura mnie mało nie usmażyła, Talar, wybacz, że mnie smok – wiesz, taki gad wielkości paru chałup, którego  **twój**  wywiad  **przeoczył**  – trochę spowolnił... A w ogóle Iorweth nie zabił, tylko pomagał, logistykę załatwił. I jestem u ciebie po to, żebyś mi pomógł drania wysłać na tę ich wyspę posieczonego tak, że trzy stulecia będą te ich dziewice jego kawałeczki zszywały, a i tak fiuta nie znajdą...  
       — Cholernie ciekawa wizja zaświatów — mruknął szpieg. — Taka... wielokulturowa. Ale to wszystko, co wiem: elfy coś społem z oddziałami Saskii knują. Graf, jak znam to zasrane życie i jego samego, pojęcia o tym nie ma. I nie radzę informować, Dziewica — Talar parsknął śmiechem — namiętna kobieta, na pewno już Fryderyka okręciła wokół palca, nie uwierzy, choćbyście mu dowody jędrne niczym jej młoda dupa przedstawili.  
       — To Iorwetha nie ma na zamku Mnish?  
       Talar pokręcił głową.  
       — Ano, nie ma. I nikt z moich informatorów nie wie, gdzie się chuj podziewa, chociaż przypuszczają, że z komandami po prostu przy granicy hasa, zabezpiecza tyły, szlaki sprawdza, teren bada... Inni mówią, że na pielgrzymkę do tych ich chędożonych ruinek skoczył, skoro już w pobliżu jest, że tam się modli i na jebane wizje czeka, przypływ sił ożywczych albo co... Według mnie to zasrany mistycyzm i plotki ciemnego ludu, ale ci przekazuję. W dowód uczciwości handlowej.  
       Roche przewrócił oczyma.  
       — Czego też ludzie nie wymyślą... Elfy się nie modlą do Elireny. Żadnego mistycyzmu w tym nie ma, to po prostu ichni pomniczek, jak u nas cokoły na polach bitew. Nic im nie zsyła ani klątw nie rzuca. Wiem na pewno, na paru imprezach integracyjnych służb antyterrorystycznych w tych ruinkach byłem, rzygałem do fontanny i moczem podlewałem różyczki. Nie ja jeden zresztą. Służy im, najwyraźniej, bo nadal, cholera, rosną – i to jedyny tam element nadnaturalny.  
       — No, no, Roche, bo się mi zaraz tych skurwieli szkoda zrobi... Musieliście im szczać na różyczki? Co wam, do cholery, bezbronna flora winna? I odłamki marmuru?  
       — Ale nie wyrwaliśmy — rzucił obronnie Vernon. — A one i tak już zdewastowane, sam wiesz, elfy własnoręcznie zniszczyły, a że im nie całkiem się zniszczenie udało, jak to im, to spróbowaliśmy pomóc...  
       Talar machnął ręką z miną wyrażająca dobitnie, że już nawet na „a jeb się w cholerę" siły nie ma.  
          
          
Narada, wspominał później Roche, była nudna i dość głupia, zgodnie zresztą ze słowami Talara. Nikt, poza absolutnym geniuszem dobrze pracującym pod presją, nie umiał, zarzucony toną informacji, wymyślić planu wykraczające poza najprostsze schematy. Absolutnych geniuszy dobrze pracujących pod presją na sali nie było.  
       Była to też narada, na której kapitan rzucił kilka bzdurnych uwag, które po wojnie znacznie wzmocniły jego pozycję na dworze, czyniąc jednym z bliższych doradców pary królewskiej. Albo raczej: wyraził sceptycyzm, kiedy – jak się miało okazać – wyrazić go trzeba było. Gdy wszyscy przerzucali się pomysłami, jak odciąć wsparcie, które pewnie pójdzie z Gór Sinych i Doliny Kwiatów. Wsparcie takowe faktycznie byłoby problemem, bo cholerny elfi rezerwacik leżał akurat obok ziemiami margrabiego, Aedirn zapowiedziało, że żadnym obcym wojskom przejścia nie da – ale Saskia Smokobójczyni z kompanami to oczywiście nie jest obce wojsko, tylko przyjaciele korony – a idąc wprost, na chama, trzeba byłoby się przedzierać przez ziemie podburzonej, pobuntowanej szlachty kaedweńskiej, od śmierci Henselta składającej hołdy bezpośrednio u Emhyra, ewentualnie w Kovirze, żrącej się między sobą i mało przewidywalnej. Kovir Saskii może nie znosił, ale też do puszczenia Redanii przez dawne Kaedwen chętny nie był, zwłaszcza po porażce w Rakverelin.  
       Znaczy, wszystkie te plany były logiczne i rozsądne, Vernon pewnie by swoje uwagi zmilczał, gdyby nie to, że jedno z wystąpień, bardzo tryumfalne w tonie, pełne pochlebstw, więc szczególnie oklaskiwane, wygłosił Adam Czerny, którego to ambicji, wywyższania się ponad wszystkich – szczególnie Roche'a – traktowania dziwek, którego ogólnie osoby kapitan nie znosił.  
       — Pięknie — prychnął głośno — a jakie proponujecie, panowie, plany na wypadek, gdyby jednak kampania Saskii – bo przecież to nie grafa kampania jest – nie opierała się na wsparciu z rezerwuarów elfów?  
       — To wtedy byłaby samobójcza. Tym lepiej dla nas — oznajmił dostojnie Adam.  
       — Albo nie jest, tylko my czegoś nie wiemy.  
       — Na tej zasadzie, to zamiast zbierać dane wywiadu, powinno się siedzieć i opracowywać plan teoretyczny na każde możliwe działanie przeciwnika. Jeśli ładowaliście w to zasoby Temerii, to nie dziwota, że...  
       — On obraża mojego ojca? Czy ja coś źle zrozumiałam, marna niewiasta? Mój panie? — głos Addy był słodki i niewinny; Adam zbladł, jął się wycofywać.  
       Król przerwał mu gestem dłoni.  
       — Ale uwaga, gdyby ją końcówki pozbawić, nadal trafna. Czemu Saskia z grafem mieliby kombinować i pozbawiać się przewagi taktycznej, jaką im wsparcie elfów daje?  
       — Po pierwsze, nie wiemy, czy i o jakim wsparciu mowa – to nie są dane wywiadu, to są plotki rozpuszczane przez pucybuta, o którym nie mogę powiedzieć, że mleko ma pod wąsem, tylko dlatego, że nie ma on jeszcze choćby puszku nad wargą. Przez pucybuta, który starszej nie zna, a z wizyty zapamiętał najlepiej rozmiarów cyc... biustu Saskii. Równie dobrze posłańcy mogli ich próbować zaciągnąć na służbę do Franceski i zostać odesłanymi z kwitkiem — wypomniał Vernon. — Na bardzo nikłych podstawach budujemy nasze plany.  
       — Pieniądze, którymi nagle szasta graf, są silną przesłanką — przypomniał Adam. — Nikt nie udzieliłby mu takiej pożyczki. To muszą być skarby Gór Sinych, te same, o których wspominał margrabia...  
       — Margrabia ufa plotkom opijusów, jego rzecz. Ale to brednie. Legendy o jakichkolwiek elfich skarbach to brednie — sarknął Roche. — Czy to elf dziki, czy miejski, tak samo wygłodzony, wychudły, wyniszczony i chorobami toczony; miejskim nawet lepiej, bo jak się zasymilowały, to mogły pozycje osiągnąć, pieniądze zdobyć. Gdyby oni w tych Górach mieli – nie skarby, ale choćby jedną żyłę złota, choćby odkrywkę srebra czy kopalnię soli – to kupowaliby jedzenie i lekarstwa, nawet na czarnym rynku. To są kundle, dzikie, zagłodzone, zawszawione, zarobaczone kundle, które pod ścianę dopchnęliśmy, więc ujadają i gryzą. Z praktyki mówię. Praktyka moja, mniemam, większa od tej margrabiego... a i reszty panów. Elfy skarbów nie mają. Ani żelaza. Wy sobie imaginujecie jakieś księżniczki w stylu Franceski, śliczne i w jedwabiach – ale Franceska tak wygląda, bo uciekła z Gór, z ludźmi żyła. Jak wyglądają elfki z Gór, ze slumsów i z komand, to wam mogę opowiedzieć, panowie, tylko wasze szlachetne i delikatne żołądki zemdli. Musieliśmy ręce po wieszaniu, jak na miejscu było, odkażać, tak te wasze elfie księżniczki wyg...  
       — Roche, dosyć — uciął Radowid. — Nikt tutaj w twoje doświadczenie zawodowe nie wątpi. A czy elfy w Górach mają skarby, to mi obojętne, najeżdżać nie zamierzam, Emhyr by mi za to jaja ukręcił. Niemniej, twój sceptycyzm, choć ożywczy, nic nie wnosi. Na czymś te plany oprzeć musimy, z gorszych źródeł niż posługacze dostawaliśmy dobre dane. Masz jakikolwiek argument przeciw założeniu, że Saskia w niemożliwej kampanii wykorzysta wszystko, co się jej pod rękę nawinie? Inny niż ogólne nihilistyczno-sceptyczne zniechęcenie?  
       — I to, że w trakcie oblężenia raczej nie dopadniesz Iorwetha, na bitwę poczekać będziesz musiał, a bitwa raczej pod koniec wypadnie — dodała królowa z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.  
       Roche właściwie nie miał, kłócił się dalej dla samej kłótni. Poza tym, bawiły go przerażone, zazdrosne twarze panów szlachciców, którzy do Radowida by się tak zwrócić nie śmieli, bo to, co u Vernona uchodziło – owszem, irytująco, ale też bezpiecznie – za brak obycia właściwy kmiotom, w ustach szlachcica stawało się obrazą majestatu.  
       — Taktyka czy ekonomia, czy wojna to nie jakieś fatum albo chęd... siły natury — spróbował wymyślić wytłumaczenie, kompilując w głowie strzępki własnej wiedzy i przemów Talara. — To nie jest, jak jabłko, że zawsze spadnie na ziemię. Tu działa inteligencja żywych istot i ich... sposoby myślenia należy głównie brać pod uwagę. Nie matematyczne wzory. Kto pojął myślenie ludzi i nieludzi, pojął całą wojnę i politykę, jak mawiają. — Talar mawia. — A ja nie wierzę, żeby Iorweth i jego oddziały zaufały elfiej starszyźnie. Nie wierzę, że oprą swój plan na pomocy istot, którym nie ufają i których zdrady są pewni.  
       — Iorweth nie ma aż takiego wpływu na Saskię. Ona rozkazuje, on wypełnia.  
       — To nie chodzi o Iorwetha — mruknął Roche, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt, nikt w pomieszczeniu mu nie wierzy. — Tu chodzi o... Wasza Wysokość, a wy byście zaufali Francesce? Elfom z gór? Ktokolwiek z nas, tutaj siedzących, by im zaufał? Jeszcze w sprawach wojny?  
       W sali zapadła głucha cisza. Adamowi Czernemu animusz prędko wszakże wrócił i szlachcic przekonywał zebranych, że to bez znaczenia, że elf się różni od człowieka, że taktyka i wojna to kwestia rozsądku, a nie jakichś głupich emocji, zaufanie, też coś, zaufanie to rzecz prywatna – król go tutaj nieco spostponował, więc się poprawił, że tamci inaczej szans nie mają, więc gdyby nie ufali, to by po prostu Saskii na zamku Trelletora nie było. Roche się uśmiechał złośliwie, ale już w nim zapał do dysput zelżał, więc poprzestał na owym uśmiechaniu.  
       Zresztą, nie opowiadano też znowu tylko głupot. Zwracano słusznie uwagę, że kampania musi być szybka, bo grafa nie stać, choćby i elfie skarby miał w zapasie, na długoletnie wynajmowanie tak dużej liczby oddziałów zaciężnych – ani też na to, by irytować cesarza ruchawką na prowincji.  
       — W Redanii sporo nieludzi mieszka — rzucił wreszcie Vernon, w ramach bycia konstruktywnym, nie tylko sceptycznym. — Moglibyśmy ich na zakładników wziąć, dać do zrozumienia, że jeśli tylko Saskia nam plany pokrzyżuje, to nie będzie dnia, żeby nie spadały główki elfich dzieci. Iorweth to idealista, nie najemnik. Nieważne, co Wiewiórki mówią o cywilach, życia setek nieludzi nie zaryzykuje. Rozłamiemy Saskii oddziały, niezgodę wprowadzimy, za jednym się reszta wykruszy...  
       Zgromadzeni panowie prychnęli coś o katowskiej naturze, jakoby zawsze na wierzch wychodzącej. Kapitan odpowiedział im uśmiechami, przekazującymi, tuszył, „zaiste, panowie, i jednego gestu mi starczy, by do waszych drzwi zapukać; z rozkoszą".  
       — Tobie, Roche, do wieszania tych zawszonych, brudnych elfek podejrzanie pilno — mruknął król. — My byśmy ci nawet cugli popuścił, lubimy cię bardziej niż nieludzi w końcu, ale Emhyr nie pozwoli.  
       — Emhyr ogniem w domu zajęty...  
       — Tym chętniej pokaże, że nadal czuwa, że nadal nad swoim prowincjami panuje. I tym chętniej nałoży na nas kary, które mu straty z tytułu rebelii pokryją. Czarni to w końcu elfi ludzie. Ale będziemy pamiętali o twojej... propozycji. Pewnie się kiedyś przyda.  
       Kiedyś, mruknął w duchu Vernon, szybciej niż później raczej. Chociaż właściwie sam nie wiedział, co mu w całym tym obrazku nie pasuje. Logiczny był, spójny, Saskia poszła, bo złoto, pal sześć, Doliny Kwiatów czy Gór Sinych, pozwoliło wyrównać różnice w liczebności armii, więc rzecz się robiła do wygrania, nie wiedziała Smokobójczyni, że Redania margrabiego poprze, przeliczyli się z elfikami, ot, wszystko. Brzmiało to prawdopodobnie. Tylko przeczucie protestowało, coś, jakby wspomnienie próbowało się przedrzeć do świadomości. To niepokoiło kapitana najbardziej, bo oznaczałoby, że jednak jakieś racjonalne podstawy jego niepokoju istniały, że to nie tylko żal, iż dopadnięcie Rzeźnika się opóźni.  
       Jakieś racjonalne podstawy, przypomniał sobie słowa Talara, które bym odkrył, odgrzebał, gdybyście mi, Wasza Wysokość, dali trochę czasu do namysłu. Ale kampania na dniach się zaczynała.  
          
          
Żałował później Vernon, że jednak milczał, że nie powalczył. Może przynajmniej przydzieliliby go gdzie indziej, nie do twierdzy Griesno, gdzie oczekiwali głównego ataku, gdzie zgromadzili siły i zamierzali Saskię zmiażdżyć – gdzie się Roche śmiertelnie nudził.  
       Twierdza Griesno była perłą w koronie margrabiego i całego Kaedwen. Kto kontrolował ją, kontrolował cały przygraniczy rejon, tuż obok Gór Sinych – niezłe ziemie, sporo kopalni, wszystko to ukryte wśród wzgórz – właściwie gór, ale sporo mniejszych niż te elfie – wszystko to zabezpieczone jedną drogą, jedną przełęczą, przesmykiem, którego właśnie zamek Griesno strzegł. Zamek na litej skale położony. Z jednym jedynym podejściem, od zachodu, wąziutkim.  
       Margrabia, pomny sławy Saskii, nie rzucił wszystkich sił do tej twierdzy, dowodzenie powierzył młodszemu synowi, Ottonowi, sam się schronił dalej w górach, w równie niedostępnym, lecz mniejszym, zamku Kievr. Margrabia nawet pamiętał, by zostawić trochę wojsk na straży bardziej nizinnej części swoich ziem, obsadzić porządnie twierdze. Zwłaszcza te przy granicy z Aedirn, skąd spodziewano się ewentualnej bratniej pomocy. Na Góry Sine spoglądano czujnie, obsadzono wschodnie strażnice, zrobiono wstępną pacyfikację nieludności okolicznej. Przerzucono oddziały z Redanii, zostawiono w odwodzie pieniądze na szybkie zaciągi najemników. Przygotowano na długie i ciężkie oblężenia, na walkę o każdy kamień z dowódcą, która jednak miała opinię bardzo dobrego stratega.  
       I na cholerę, warczał w duchu Roche, patrząc z murów na śliczne górskie widoki. Czyste, błękitne niebo, krystaliczne powietrze, pozwalające widzieć daleko, strome szczyty, zieleń kontrastująca z głęboką szarością nagich skał... Znaczy, pięknie i szlag by to, pusto. Ani śladu wojsk Saskii.  
       Wojska Saskii oraz grafa zajmowały się bowiem właśnie ściąganiem podatków z tej bardziej nizinnej połowy ziem Vidrema. Ucztowaniem po miastach i zamkach Vidrema. Hasaniem – i pobieraniem myta – po drogach Vidrema. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, ciągnięciem korzyści z doskonałej infrastruktury tudzież rozkwitającego handlu, stworzonych przez dekady ciężkiej pracy Vidrema i jego praszczurów.  
          
          
Panowie na zamku, włodarze kilku okolicznych większych miejscowości oraz przedstawiciele gminu – wszyscy zebrali się, może i prawie dobrowolnie, na pogrzebie. Czy raczej: uroczystości celebrowanej w intencji tych wszystkich nieszczęsnych dusz, jak to ładnie ujęła Saskia. Nieszczęsnych dusz, czyli mieszkańców, którzy zaciężnym wojskom grafa stanęli na drodze i nie poddali się natychmiast, chociaż przecież, wzdychała z żalem Smokobójczyni, warunki oferowano dobre, podatki nawet nieco niższe niż za markiza Loksa.  
       Iorweth, w przeciwieństwie do Saskii, nie okazywał głośno oraz ostentacyjnie żalu. Ale dyplomatycznie milczał i nie chlubił się niedawnymi mordami, ba, nawet kilkoro żywych dzieciaków, takich ledwie od ziemi odrosłych, żywy dowód, że to wcale nie tak, że zabijają wszystkich, ceremonialnie delegacji zwrócił. Maluchy były czyste i nakarmione, włosy miały uczesane – i nie mówiły ani słowa, a w oczach miały coś takiego, że dorośli odwracali twarze. O pozostałe dzieci nikt nie pytał.  
       Najechane miejscowości przedstawiały widok straszny, chociaż trupów nie było, wszystkie spalono, by uniknąć zarazy, jak tłumaczyła Smokobójczyni. Nadal jednak, dla sąsiadów, ludzi wychowanych w rejonie od dzieciaka, z imion kojarzących wieśniaków i pamiętających, jak się w danej wiosze bywało na jarmarku czy dziewczynkach, obraz powojenny – szkielety domów, zapadnięte krokwie, watahy spuszczonych psów, tłukące się po drogach – był, delikatnie ujmując, przytłaczający.  
       — Taka szkoda — westchnęła delegacji Saskia, gdy już ludzcy kapłani drżącymi głosami odprawili modły. — Wojna to okrutna pani... Ale wolelibyśmy uniknąć rozlewu krwi i mogę przysiąc, że ci, którzy nie będą nam stawiali oporu – nie zmuszą nas do użycia przemocy – nietknięci pozostaną. Los ludu jest mi bliski przecież, nie mogłabym sobie wybaczyć, gdybym wydała na śmierć niewinnych ludzi, gdybym nie spróbowała uratować przed okropieństwem wojny – przecież to sprawa szlachty, nie wasza, panowie, lud tu niewinny i obojętny, ludu w to nie ma sensu wciągać...  
       Na czarnej, popalonej krokwi przycupnęło stadko kruków. Mirosława Woja, wójta Halle, ścisnęło w gardle. On tutaj, w tej stodole, z Jagną po raz pierwszy... A teraz, gdyby Jagna u rodziców została, to z niej by takie kosteczki jeno... takie same, jak z jej braci i ich dzieciaków, które to dzieciaki, niefortunnie, wszystkie raczej kilkuletnie są – były.  
       Wioska z Jagną, bachorami oraz starą matulą właściwie leżała ledwie o kilka wiorst stąd. Iorweth z komandami milczał, ale jechał obok na karym koniu wartym pewnie więcej, niż te wszystkie zniszczone miejscowości, bez wątpienia gotów wszystkie wiochy w promieniu z pół mili redańskiej puścić z dymem jeszcze tego wieczora. Kruki krakały, kapłani mamrotali modlitwy, święte, pogrzebowe ognie płonęły, Saskia zapewniała o smutku i proponowała rozwiązania, które niewinnych w przyszłości uchronią, a Mirosław myślał tylko, jakby go co zaklęło, o pierwszym razie z Jagną, o pachnącym sianie, o mućkach, które potem oporządzić poszli, o ich łagodnym spojrzeniu, nawet nie o bratankach Jagny, choć fajne z nich były smarkacze, tylko o tamtym sianie i krowach, i tak mu czegoś żal nagle się zrobiło – żal właśnie, nie tak, jak u Jagny, że głucha rozpacz, wejście na piec, otulenie pledem i kołysanie, aż dzieci się doprosić nie mogły, by zeszła, nawet płacz najmłodszej żony mu nie wzruszył – że łzy mu ciurkiem leciały po ogorzałej twarzy. Ale ich nawet nie czuł.  
          
          
Po pierwszych kilku popisach komand Iorwetha mieszańcy miast i wsi byli więcej niż chętni przystawać na warunki Saskii, świętej, łagodnej Saskii, oferującej ochronę, spokój, niższe podatki oraz miłą sercu pewność, że Wiewiórki nie rozwloką wnętrzności okolicznych kobiet po podwórkach czterech siół. Garnizony, siedzące po zamkach, nie mogły nikogo obronić – a ci, którzy dali się sprowokować i za mury wyszli, ponieśli, bardzo przewidywalnie, wielce honorne klęski. Sam margrabia nie żywił żalu do swoich poddanych o te drobne nielojalności, twierdził, że to lepsze, niż gdyby po wyniszczającej wojnie musiał nakładem wielkich kosztów odbudowywać region. Znaczy, wszystko jeszcze logiczne.  
       Nielogiczne zaczęło się potem, a trwało do teraz. Saskia z najemnikami, przecież nie grafem, zwlekali. Zbliżała się zima, pieniędzy zdobytych na tym kawałku prowincji – nie grabili, to miały być przyszłe posiadłości zleceniodawcy – nie mogło starczyć na więcej niż pokrycie bieżących wydatków. Jeśli nie podbiją pozostałych terenów przed pierwszym śniegiem, nie podbiją w ogóle, tymczasem lato przechodziło w jesień, a armia Saskii jedynie stała o dzień drogi od twierdzy, kontrolując ich ruchy, nie pozwalając wyjść, ale też nie atakując.  
       Wobec czego Roche z kilkoma dowódcami postulowali, by zaatakować samemu. Gdyby sprowadzić oddziały z terenów zza przełęczą mieliby niewielką przewagę liczebną, gdyby puścili kilka mniejszych przez Aedirn, szybko – Stennis nawet by nie zauważył, kazałoby się im palić, rabować i gwałcić szczególnie okrutnie, miałby młody król nauczkę – to przewaga liczebna wzrosłaby do sporej. Armia Saskii to była główna armia, graf nie podniósłby się po jej klęsce. Ale nie, Radowidowi nie zależało aż tak bardzo na całej wojence, zależało mu na wciągnięciu Loksa w swoją strefę wpływów, do tego tak wygrana, jak przegrana nadawała się równie dobrze, Vidrem i jego synowie woleli zaś grać ostrożnie. Po co mają wychodzić zza bezpiecznych murów? Przecież za kilka tygodni cała ta farsa sama się zakończy, przecież nikt nie podbije tych twierdz, po co ryzykować?  
       To była najbardziej przewidywalna strategia świata. Ale już pal sześć, niechże margrabia swoje ziemie straci, co to Roche'a obchodziło? Żeby tylko się skończyła ta chędożona nuda!  
       — Kapitanie. — Ves. — Panicz wzywa.  
       — A czemuż to niby? Spinki się mu zgubiły i sił specjalnych do odnalezienia potrzebuje? Nic więcej się na zamku nie dzieje przecież...  
       — Wiewiórki puściły z dymem trzy posterunki. Za nami. W górach margrabiego. Odetną zaopatrzenie.  
       Roche sklął w duchu, choć głośno uspokajał dziewczynę.  
       — Mamy zapasów na lata...  
       — Ale sam Vidrem nie — mruknęła Ves, zaniepokojona.  
       Słusznie. Chociaż nadal nie było powodów do zaniepokojenia. Główna armia stała tutaj, kilka oddzialików to za mało, by podbić górski zamek, nie należało histeryzować, Wiewiórki po prostu robiły to, co zawsze, siały trochę zamętu na tyłach. Omawiali tę możliwość na naradach. Uciążliwe, lecz nie zabójcze.  
       — Wystarczy mu. Wiewiórki nie przeżyją zimy w tych górach. — Sam nie wiedział, kogo próbuje przekonać. — Iorweth ich wycofa do końca jesieni, a ta jest tutaj krótka. Za mało czasu na zajęcie całego regionu albo podbicie zamków. Popsują tam trochę, nazabijają cywili, zrobią wrażenie, ale nie wygrają wojny.  
       — I właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać — rozległo się od schodów na blanki. — I założyłem, że trochę zajmie, nim kapitan się raczy do mnie pofatygować. A powinien, powinien. Mam dla niego dobre wieści.  
       Otton nie był najgorszy. Nie mówił przynajmniej do Roche'a po imieniu i nie traktował jak śmiecia. Mniej niż zwykle szlachta.  
       — Wiewiórki robią nam burdel za linią frontu. Ty jesteś specjalistą od tropienia Wiewiórek. Oblężenia w najbliższym czasie raczej nie będzie. — Szlachcic stanął obok, poprawił futrzane obramowanie kołnierza. — Wywiad twierdzi, że Iorwetha nie widziano od tygodnia czy dwóch w obozie Saskii, więcej niż prawdopodobne, że osobiście hula na tyłach. Poinformowałem już króla, nie odpisał jeszcze, ale sądzę, że zgodzi się ze mną, iż w tej sytuacji okrucieństwem byłoby cię trzymać za murami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest, jak na nas, słodko i puchato. Znaczy, potem, jak już się powiesi, kogo trzeba. Mimo moich najszczerszych chęci nie umiem najwyraźniej pisać w jednym tonie i jednej konwencji (co zwalę na styl Sapkowskiego, znowu; ale to po prostu moja nieumiejętność, brak i wada). Albo może po prostu nie mam pod ręką _Conana Barbarzyńcy_ , to się i w odpowiedni styl wstrzelić nie umiem...
> 
> Tak. Znowu zadowolona nie jestem, obecnie jestem niezadowolona ze wszystkiego (tak, wiem, to u mnie cykliczne, tak, zwykle na wiosnę, ale nadal tak samo szczere i tak samo się czuje) i gdyby nie minimum odwagi cywilnej/przyzwoitości, to bym pewnie wszystko to, co napisałam, do Wiedźmina i reszty, do pieca ciepnęła. Bo nawet, jak są ładne fragmenty, to z nich nic nie wynika, skoro potem się psuje. I tak dalej. Ale że mam trochę przyzwoitości, a to już ciągnę długo, i ktoś mi niemal pół roku temu pisał, że właściwie chętnie by coś dalej widział, że gdzieś kiedyś trzeba popchnąć fabułę, ze względu na to, że nie myli się, kto nikt nie robi... Sami wiecie. Poprawiłam, na ile obecnie potrafię (a poza tym mam wrażenie, że przekombinuję i czas już temu nie służy).

  
Janka, prowadzona do szubienicznego ołtarza, nagle się ocknęła. I postanowiła jeszcze pogorszyć sytuację.  
       — To wszystko twoja wina, kurwo! — Splunęła Ves w twarz.  
       Karn, podporucznik oddziału, natychmiast podskoczył, uderzył pięścią w usta. Zmasakrowałby dziewczynę i taki porządny sznur poszedłby na marne, gdyby go dowódca nie powstrzymała: kara powinna mieć chociaż pozory legalności, jeśli nie chcieli bardzo szybko pogorszyć sytuacji. Tak czy siak, skwitowała w duchu Ves chwilę później, gdy trup tamtej już się kołysał, już zgromadzonym mieszkańcom gniew przechodził w smętek, tak czy siak chryja jest. Będziemy pewnie musieli zmienić bazę wypadową. Może nawet zamienić się z Roche'em na rejony wypadnie, pożyjemy, zobaczymy.  
       Tyle mu przyszło z tego chwalenia, myślała z goryczą Ves, z tego przebąkiwania o awansie, o tym, jak sobie niby dziewczyna świetnie z ludnością radzi, a że chłopów z oddziału też nieźle w ryzach trzyma, jak to przesłuchiwać umie – tyle właśnie. A już tak dobrze przecież szło...     
          
Ves się autentycznie ucieszyła, że wrócili do dawnego. Do ścigania bandytów. Dosyć już miała dworskich intryg, wieszania ludzi za wyimaginowane przewiny wobec królów. Roche'owi zdawało się to aż tak nie przeszkadzać, trochę, jakby sobie dzieciństwo na wielkich panach odbijał, ale kobieta wolała mieć pewność, że ci, co im kark skręca i na spytki bierze, to prawdziwe szuje, mordercy, gwałciciele, rzeźnicy – no, w skrócie: Wiewiórki. Jakaś osobista satysfakcja może też w tym była, ale o tym dziewczyna nie myślała.  
       Chociaż nie wszystko, oczywiście, było jak dawniej. Otton się uparł, żeby traktować Wiewiórki, jak normalne najemnicze armie, czyli nie wieszać, a pytać o okupy. Kapitan uznał, że to oznacza jedynie, że należy możliwie mało brać żywcem, najlepiej nikogo, ale dziedzic był w sprawie nieugięty – jakieś okupy być musiały, by koszta wojny wyrównać. Co z kolei oznaczało, że Ves z Roche'em musieli wysłuchiwać tryumfalnego chędożenia tych łapanych i odsyłanych do Griesna pod strażą – takie marnotrawstwo ludzi! – skurwieli.  
       — Resztki Niebieskich Pasów! Iorweth się ucieszy, jak mu w ręce wpadniecie. Będzie miał zabawę z wami, tyle, tyle zabawy... — śliczna elfka, rudowłosa, ze sporym biustem, toczonymi biodrami, wybuchnęła gardłowym śmiechem. — Zabijajcie mnie, lepsze życia miałam, niż ci, którzy wieki marnieć po waszych miastach będą.  
       Tak w kółko. Pogróżki niepokoiły co młodszych żołnierzy, ale po Ves i po Roche'u spływały. Okrucieństwo komand było przecież takie samo. Teraz co najwyżej bardziej luksusowe.  
        
       — Wymigać się złotem chcecie? — syczał Iorweth, naciskając ciężkim butem na gardło rycerza.  
       Wywlekli go byli nocą z łóżka, straże po cichu zdjąwszy. Powlekli go byli przez podwórzec. Włości były małe, do wioski dociągnęli w kilka minut, rzucili na klepisko, przed oczy spędzonych ludzi.  
       Rycerz, Fertin Kallis miał dwadzieścia cztery lata, był młodszym synem, bez dobrej ziemi i dobrego ożenku. Dwadzieścia cztery lata to akurat dość, by się wiedziało, że się umierać za idee wcale nie chce, a nie nauczyło jeszcze elegancko tłumić w sobie żalu za życiem. Wobec czego paniątko ledwie wstrzymywało łkanie, tak samo jak przerażeni chłopi.  
       — Za siebie — deklamował watażka — to jesteście płacić gotowi? Ale za gmin już nie? Nie za ocalenie wiosek? A gdzie się podziały obowiązki wobec poddanych? Gdzie miłość pana do ludu? Gdzie ochrona i poświęcenie, które przysięgacie? Mnie złoto furda. Rzygam złotem Dh'oinne. Nie dość go macie, by odbudować nasze miasta. Ale taki egoizm, taka podła małość, taki brak szlachetności u szlachty ukarany być musi. W imię ludu — dodał. — Jestem pewien, że lud się zgadza.  
       Lud, zerknąwszy na pochodnie w rękach elfów, się zgodził. Odwracając głowy, by nie patrzeć Fertinowi w oczy. Iorweth nawet im patrzeć nie kazał, kazał za to rozpalić w kuźni, kazał wrzucić do pieca pierścionków, monet, ram obrazów, co tam z domu rycerza wynieśli. Mężczyzna zaczął się wyrywać rozpaczliwie, coś pojmując, coś, co do gminu jeszcze nie dotarło.  
       Iorweth kazał im patrzeć dopiero później, jak już lali panu rycerzowi płynne złoto do gardła, niespecjalnie dbając o dokładne celowanie, stapiając wargi, brodę, zalewając nozdrza. Zresztą, z przepalonymi strunami głosowymi i tak by nie krzyczał, przy tej ilości metalu w żołądku i tak by się zadusił, od ognia w trzewiach i tak by umarł... Ot, jednak chwila, a przestał wyć, druga, a ustały nawet konwulsje ciała.  
       Watażka się uśmiechnął. Szczodrobliwie.  
       — Co sobie z jego jelit wygrzebiecie, to wasze. Za lata ucisku należne.  
         
Ves z Roche'em podzielili siły – dolina się ciągnęła, wrogie oddziały hasały po niej z prędkością teleportacji, jedna grupa nie zdziałałaby wiele. A poza nią i kapitanem niewielu, niestety, w nowym oddziale było takich, co by się znali na ściganiu Wiewiórek. W Redanii dostał za zadanie stworzenia raczej ogólnych wojsk specjalnych, elfy były mniejszym problemem od czasu najazdu Nilfgaardu.  
       Nadal jednak ten ich oddział to byli nieźli żołnierze, godni zaufania, sprawni, karni. Ves im ufała, mieli teraz sukcesy. Połączyli siły z tymi, którzy pozostali z oddziałów lokalnych, wzmocnili garnizon w Hynne, rozbili parę pomniejszych band, bardziej zwiadów niż komand – ale zadaniem Ves nie było też, tym razem, mordowanie Wiewiórek, podstawowym zadaniem była ochrona ludności. Margrabiemu zależało na zmniejszeniu strat wojennych do minimum. I to się akurat kobiecie udało świetnie – wioski odetchnęły, łuna przestała co wieczór barwić niebo, mieszkańcy jakby uwierzyli, że dożyją końca wojny. Zaufali. Do garnizonu jedzenie, materiały, oferty darmowego służenia sprzątaniem oraz pochędóżką płynęły wartką nie strugą już, a rzeką.  
       Gorzej było z informacjami. No ale wiadomo, tych ludność, po pierwsze, wiele na zbyciu nie miała, po drugie, lęk kneblował usta. Z rodzinami donosicieli komanda nadal rozprawiały się sprawnie i okrutnie.  
       Garnizon w Hynne prowadził kapitan Javen Koska, dzieciak trochę jeszcze, pełen wszakże zapału. I rzutki. Wąs ledwo się mu sypnął pod zadartym nosem, cienki, jasnoblond, puch nieledwie, szare oczy patrzyły jednak trzeźwo, czujnie, gdy trzeba, błyskały stalą. Awansowano go może dwa tygodnie przed przybyciem oddzialiku Ves, poprzedni dowódca zginął w ataku Wiewiór... najemników grafa.  
       Nowy dowódca musiał sobie wyrobić szacunek. Szybko. Bardzo szybko. A to trudno, gdy się nawet żony nie ma, tylko starszą siostrę z dzieciakami. Przybycie posiłku początkowo niewiele pomogło, bo dowódcę-kobietę mieszkańcy nieco lekceważyli, o każdą sprawę latali się pytać jej podkomendnych, każdy rozkaz upewniali. Podwładnych wpędzało to na przemian w zakłopotanie i złość – że też kmioty ich Veski nie doceniają! – po samej porucznik spływało. Nie pierwszy raz, nie ostatni. Ludziom trzeba udowadniać czynami, nie skórę o ostrożność garbować.  
       Problem z nieufnością czy sceptycyzmem wobec samego dowódcy garnizonu był problemem potencjalnie poważniejszym. Ostatecznie po kilku-kilkunastu tygodniach temerskie oddziały specjalne to miejsce opuszczą. Nie chcieli podważać autorytetu władzy, zostawiać za sobą burdelu.  
       Dlatego Ves publicznie okazywała młodemu kapitan cały regulaminowy szacunek i od swoich żołnierzy wymagała tego samego. Pytała go o zdanie nawet w sprawach dość oczywistych – szczególnie w sprawach oczywistych, by móc go usłuchać, nie poprawiać. Poprawianie rezerwowała na prywatne narady. Javen był zresztą pilnym uczniem. Zależało mu. Cała jego rodzina mieszkała w okolicy.    
         
Rozbicie pierwszej grupy, choć małej, fetowali, jakby wygrali wojnę. Ludność, tak na wyczucie Ves, zdecydowanie potrzebowała pokrzepienia serc. Było więc nabożeństwo dziękczynne, a po nim, tradycyjnym tokiem, popijawa i tańce.  
       Dziewczyna z Koską zaczęła. Oboje w mundurach. Dobry symbol. Odtańcowała, co trzeba, z prawdziwą przyjemnością nawet, bo kapitan odebrał porządne wychowanie: nie mylił kroków, czuł melodię, prowadził pewnie, utrzymywał należny, bezpieczny dystans.  
       Przy następnej piosence, skoczniejszej, kobieta zaczęła się odsuwać. Chłopak – nie umiała o nim inaczej myśleć, choć dzieliło ich chyba ledwie parę lat, co to dla wojaków – zacisnął lekko dłonie, przytrzymał.  
       — Dopiero się zaczyna.  
       W jego jęku było tyle prośby, tyle nadziei wymieszanej z lękiem, że Ves się nawet nie przestraszyła, chociaż te same słowa byłyby w... kiedyś tam zapowiedzią najgorszego. Poza tym, Javen był sojusznikiem. Na słabszej pozycji, choć niby wyższym szarżą. Młodszym. Uczniakiem, właściwie. Upierającym się, żeby do niej „pani" mówić.  
       — A ktoś przypadkiem nie czeka na taniec z panem, panie tryumfatorze?  
       Zaprzeczenie było ciche, miękkie, ale pewne. Kobieta w sekundę domyśliła się, że stoi za nim jakaś cała historia, jakiś prowincjonalny dramat. Nie zamierzała jednak indagować, nie jej rzecz. Jej rzecz walczyć, chronić, a dzisiaj się dobrze bawić.  
       Uśmiechnęła się, błysnęła zębami, zarzuciła głową. Tańczyli razem do rana, robiąc przerwy tylko dlatego, że wypadało, by dowódca choć raz okręcił każdą pannę; a i do pani porucznik ustawiała się kolejka, chłopaki z oddziału, miejscowi kawalerowie, miejscowi wdowcy, a nawet i co odważniejsi miejscowi małżonkowie.  
       Wesoło było tańczyć. Nawet jeśli nikt nie czekał.  
          
       — Jutro pobudka regulaminowo — przestrzegła Javena Ves, gdy chłopak odprowadził ją pod samiutkie drzwi kwatery i nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zasalutować, stuknąć obcasami i odejść.  
       Spłoszył się.  
       — Pani chce wypocząć...  
       Parsknęła śmiechem.  
       — Więcej nocy ode mnie nie przespała chyba tylko pańska siostra, przy tylu dzieciach... Mnie to nic. Pytanie, jak pan zniesie.  
       Teraz uderzyła w jego męską dumę i nie minął kwadrans, a byli już u niego, bo on jeden miał własny pokój, już rozpinali sobie pasy, ściągali spodnie, szybko, ale ostrożnie – nie dysponowali w końcu wielkimi zapasami mundurów – Ves dopychała dzieciaka do ściany, bo nie, jej nikt dopychać, przyduszać nie będzie, kontrowała jego ruchy bioder własnymi i przydeptywała mu stopy, jeśli się zapędził.  
       Chłopina nie śmiał narzekać, zbyt zachwycony i porażony własną śmiałością – bo Ves to w końcu nie byle panna ze wsi, nie, sława oddziałów specjalnych otaczała ją nimbem, czyniła towarzyszem, takim, mimo niższej szarży, bardziej doświadczonym, szanowanym – zbyt zdjęty ulgą, że nie dostał po mordzie, zbyt wreszcie zajęty przyjemnością.  
       Ale tam, szlag, kobieta też sobie nie zamierzała odmawiać. Jakoś napięcie trzeba na wojnie zrzucić, dzieciak nie należał do oddziału, właściwie równy był, on dowódca, ona dowódca, nie będzie problemów z komendą, niesnasek. A zasłużyli przecież na ten moment przyjemności, obolałe po walce ciała i krew Wiewiórów dowodem.  
       Javen, kończąc, klął głosem pełnym nabożnej, ckliwej radości, klął, jakby wzywał świętego imienia, ze zdumieniem i podziwem. Dziewczyna, jak zawsze, w milczeniu przechodziła nad swoją przyjemnością do porządku dziennego.    
         
I tak to jakoś zostało. Rozbijali pojedyncze nieludzkie grupki, świętowali, tańczyli, okazyjnie sypiali razem. Naprawdę okazyjnie. Częściej gadali. Bo rychło okazało się, że Javen z tych chłopów, co to najbardziej potrzebują sobie pogadać, a że wreszcie znaleźli kobietę – kobietę! – która ich trochę, a nawet całkiem, rozumie, która zna trudy wojaczki, to już w ogóle wstrzymać języka nie mogą. Jak do matki na spowiedź do dziewczyny przychodził.  
       Z zestawem problemów dosyć typowych. Takie tam, młodzieńcze rozpacze, wahania i dylemata. Że zwykle nie stacjonuje w rodzinnej okolicy, że gdyby nie potrzeba kontry przeciw Wiewiórom, kontry prowadzonej przez ludzi znających teren, to pewnie by jeszcze z dwie dekady do domu na dłużej niż parę tygodni nie wrócił. Że matka chora, sama, dobrze, nie na roli, dobrze, pieniądze jej przysyła, ale ona by go widywać częściej chciała, nie przetłumaczysz, że służba, a wiadomo, matka umie kołki ciosać na głowie. Że ojciec mu zmarł nagle i sobie wówczas kapitan uświadomił, że go wcale nie znał, że tamten był tylko obecnością i pracą, i może w tym wyrażała się miłość, ale to nie taka, jak z pieśni bardów, legend albo bajań, a skoro czegoś nie ma w opowieści, to skąd on ma niby wiedzieć, że było prawdziwe? Że to miłość, a nie brak wyjścia?  
       I że dziewczyna tutaj nie poczekała – Jagna jej było, a powiedział to imię takim tonem, że gdyby Ves coś, cokolwiek, do niego czuła, to by jej serce złamało – nie tylko zamężna, ale już dzieciata, druga zaś, którą sobie znalazł niedaleko miasta, gdzie stacjonowali, taka poważniejsza, podkreślił, nie na sypianie, na życie, ta druga okazała się niewierną dziewką. I jeszcze mu sprzedała choróbsko, wysypka go na jajcach męczyła.  
       Nawet się mu to „na jajcach" wyrwało, tak bardzo przywykł traktować Ves, jak po prostu żołnierza. Poprawił zaraz, zaczerwieniony jak sztubak. Nic dziwnego, że go tamta tak łatwo na dudka wystrychnęła, westchnęła w duchu kobieta, na zewnątrz szczerząc zęby i zapewniając kapitana, że wcale urażona nie jest, ona tak woli, ona tak lubi, szarża nie patrzy, co kto ma między nogami w końcu.  
       — Tak, wojna... wojna jest pod tym względem uczciwa — przyznał Koska cicho.  
       — Wcale nie — oznajmiła dziewczyna, bez emocji, tak po prostu. — Wojna ci akurat grabę między nogi wciska. Zawsze.  
        
Sarkano, pewnie, że sarkano. Kapitan był jedną z najlepszych partii w okolicy, złamane serce tylko dodawało mu uroku w oczach dziewcząt – i wartości w oczach ich rodziców, bo wiadomo, kto raz się sparzył, ten ostrożniej z uroków życia korzysta, mniej chętny do zdrady będzie, rzadziej do burdelu zajrzy, pieniędzy mniej przeputa, choróbska nie przyniesie. Nic więc dziwnego, że mieszkańcy byli szczęśliwi, kiedy byle przybłęda, żołnierka, a wiadomo, jakie są obyczaje w armii, taka wojowniczka to niewiele od dziwki lepsza, gdy taka siaka i owaka pochwyciła ich kapitana, ich dowódcę, ich chlubędumęradośćokręgu.  
       Ves najchętniej by wytłumaczyła – wytłumaczyłaby naprawdę, gdyby stosunki w świecie cywilnym były normalne, proste, jak w wojsku – iż cała ta zazdrość, ten lęk są nieuzasadnione, ona osiadać nie chce, domu ani męża nie pragnie, kobiece sprawy ją albo nudzą, albo złoszczą, a wreszcie, że Javen to nie partia dla niej, ze strony pochodzenia za dobry, ze strony zamieszkania za słaby, zbyt prowincjonalny, że nie może się umywać do dworzan, ambasadorów, kupców, całej tej bogatej, barwnej, śmiesznie kurtuazyjnej hałastry, która się o względy Ves ubiegała w Tretogorze.  
       Po trosze ze względu na dziewczyny urodę, po trosze na powab krwi, śmierci, wojennego fachu, po największej trosze chyba jednak w nadziei, że sympatia ulubionej podkomendnej Roche'a jakoś ich osłoni przed Roche'em. W opinii samej zainteresowanej straszliwie głupia to była nadzieja – nigdy przecież nie naraziłaby Vernona na problemy u władcy, nigdy by go o nic nie prosiła, nie wymuszała, nie sugerowała, po prostu nic by nigdy z powodu jakiejś jednej nocy. Czy dwóch. Czy choćby i roku, i dekady, i kolii z brylantami.  
       Koska to wszystko wiedział. Przyjął do wiadomości. Powiedziała mu, może bez wchodzenia w szczegóły, ale też bez ogródek: za parę tygodni wyjeżdża, więcej się nie zobaczą i ona tego nie żałuje. Nie będzie żałować. Ani trochę. Nieważne, co chłopina zrobi.  
       Okolicy nie można tego było tak po żołniersku powiedzieć. Niestety. Gdyby chociaż Ves zdobyła sobie tutaj przyjaciółkę, dziewczynę do babskich zwierzeń – wyznałaby jej to wszystko i czekała, aż plotka o potwornej nieczułości pani porucznik obleci cały region. Pooburzaliby się nadal, powspółczuli kapitanowi, wszystkiemu temu natychmiast jednak zabrakłoby ognia, teraz podsycanego strachem przed utratą korzyści.  
       Tylko Ves trudno było znajdować dziewczyny do babskich zwierzeń. Życie, poza tym jednym epizodem, którego wspominać nie zamierzała, miała takie mało babskie. Plan należało więc zarzucić z przyczyn obiektywnych, jak tłumaczyła właśnie podporucznikowi Karnowi.  
       Karn był jednym z najmłodszych w oddziale. Syn bogatego kupca, co załatwiło mu od razu odpowiednią szarżę – ale zaskakująco w porządku wojak. Nie wywyższał się. W bitwie stawał dzielnie. I dużo, dużo rozumiał. Zwłaszcza z tego, jak działają relacje w tym dziwnym, dziwnym, nigdy dość powtarzania, że dziwnym, świecie poza wojskiem.  
       — To może z nim nie sypiaj — westchnął teraz, bawiąc się stronicą raportu.  
       Kiedy nie walczył, musiał mieć coś w ręku. Taki tik nerwowy. Dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki, gorszych Ves widywała.  
       — To zupełnie inny oddział, inna armia, żaden konflikt interesów nie zachodzi...  
       — Ludzie tutaj tak tego nie rozumieją.  
       — Nie afiszujemy się przecież.  
       — Ale oni wiedzą.  
       Niech wiedzą, miała ochotę wybuchnąć kobieta, niech wiedzą, proszę bardzo, czy to powód, żeby mi przyjemność zabierać? A bo to ja jej dużo w życiu miałam? A bo to się mi nie należy?  
       — Bronimy ich — prychnęła tylko, ledwo wstrzymując „banda niewdzięczników".  
       Wstrzymywało ją wspomnienie, że dawniej, w wiosce, też tak chyba myślała o świecie, że po prostu – odwykła.  
       — I póki wygrywamy, nic poza plotkowaniem się nie stanie. Przy najmniejszym potknięciu zaczną się problemy, oskarżenia, że on ciebie osłania, nie wysyła na niebezpieczne misje albo co... Albo ty jego, swoją drogą.  
       — Nie mamy nad sobą wzajem komendy, współpracujemy tylko, nieformalnie właściwie, bez żadnej ustalonej oficjalnie hierarchii, co zresztą pewnie doprowadzi kancelarie królewskie do szału, jak tylko wrócimy do Tretogoru...  
       — Nic, co robi Roche, nie doprowadza nikogo w kancelarii do szału. Przynajmniej nie głośno. — Karn posłał jej kwaśny uśmiech. — Boją się. Nie dalej, jak rok temu, wziął do lochów trzy czwarte tej kancelarii, łącznie z zastępcami... I połowę wywiesił.  
       — Kradli.  
       — Kto na dworze nie kradnie?  
       — Spiskowali.  
       — Na tym poziomie władzy i polityki każdemu można udowodnić spiski.  
       — Roche tylko wykonuje rozkazy Jego Wysokości. — Ves miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że brzmi, jakby kogoś czy czegoś broniła.  
       I to wcale nie przed Karnem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że wszystko to raczej go bawi. Przed samą sobą.  
       — Ale jeśli Jego Wysokość mówi, że trzeba śledztwa w kancelarii, śledztwa z konkretnymi wynikami, to znaczy, że potrzebuje ją osłabić. Pokazowo i na serio. Stąd wieszanki. I wiadomo, że Jego Wysokość chce, by dajmy na to połowę kancelarii ze sztywną damą wyswatać... Ale którą połowę, to już mu jednako, skoro nazwisk nie wskazuje, tylko „kancelaria". Czyli która to połowa będzie, to zależy od śledztwa, bo na tym poziomie, mówiłem, każdemu da się spisek udowodnić. A kto zarządza teraz u nas śledztwami przeciw możnym?  
       — No Roche.  
       — No właśnie. — Karn się cały rozjaśnił, jakby to po prostu wygrana dyskusja była, jakby to wszystko było jeszcze jedną dworską zabawą, taką trochę niebezpieczną, jak polowanie, ale zabawą.  
       Ves ziąb przeszedł po krzyżu, dała jednak radę się roześmiać.  
       — I niby kapitan to wszystko rozumie? Toż on do tych waszych głu... politycznych intryg nie ma głowy. Nigdy nie miał.  
       A od czasu tego przeklętego oblężenia Vergen już nawet, dzięki bogom, nie próbuje udawać.  
       — To prawda. Ale ma takie, jak to ująć... wyczucie władzy. Cząstkowe, cząstkowe — skorygował własne słowa mężczyzna, nim porucznik zdążyła wybuchnąć śmiechem. — Takie despotyczne w stylu, w miejscach, gdzie więcej... wspólnego myślenia, decydowania, w intrygach właśnie, to faktycznie, nie działa... Wyczuwa, kto jest pod nim jakby, o. Wyczuwa, kto się płaszczy. — Karn wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, jakby rozwiązał zagadkę. — Co w sumie nic dziwnego, każda istota to, co lubi, doskonale wyłapuje.  
       Karn był, jako się rzekło, w porządku. Czasami tylko wychodziło z niego, że jednak odebrał jakieś edukacyjne fiu-bździu. Wówczas Ves miała ochotę go zatłuc.  
       — Że niby Roche lubi, jak się go boją? Poniżają się przed nim? — prychnęła z ostrzegawczą nutą.  
       Której mężczyzna, cóż, nie zauważył, bo odparł tonem najczystszego, szczerozłotego zdziwienia:  
       — A nie?  
       Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, zmięła dłonie w pięści. Podporucznik coś wreszcie zaczął dostrzegać.  
       — Ale to przecież nic takiego, każdy ma jakieś wady — stwierdził radośnie. — Kapitan jest dla nas więcej niż w porządku, dobry dowódca, wstawia się za nami zawsze, lojalny królowi, w Redanii takich numerów, jakie podobno w Temerii robił, nie wykręca, co mnie cieszy, bo mój ojciec może i bogaty, ale z ludu, dziad mój jeszcze rolę uprawiał, uprawia, bo się przenieść nie dał, zresztą, nieważne... W każdym razie, gmin mi bliski. Złego słowa bym na kapitana nie powiedział, a jakby kto przy mnie powiedział, to bym w mordę przyrżnął, bo wiem, że jak coś, to kapitan za mnie też przyrżnie. A że ma wady, któż nie ma wad? Ja to nie przeciw niemu mówię...  
       Jakby to zwykła niewinna przywara była, takie okrucieństwo, takie zabawy, taka miłość władzy. Ot, cecha charakteru, jak spóźnianie się albo słaba głowa. Sama myśl o takim zrównaniu przyprawiała Ves o mdłości – a jeszcze gorszą była myśl, że Vernon miałby...  
       Nie, nie, nie. Gdyby tak było, to on by przecież się nią po tym komandzie nie zajął, tylko z niej swoją dziwkę zrobił, tak samo, jak tamte elfy. Po prostu. A że Karn tego nie pojmował, cóż, faktycznie, z pozoru kapitan bywał szorstki, brutalny nawet. Karn go po prostu nie znał tak dobrze, jak Ves, nie rozumiał. Nie było co się wdawać w dyskusje, szargać nerwów i strzępić języka.  
       — Stulże pysk — syknęła dziewczyna. — Nim ci lutnę.  
                  
Javen ukradł jej całusa przed wyruszeniem na rutynową akcję. Mieli informacje, że widziano Wiewiórki, ranne i wymęczone, koło Wierzuchny, sioła na dosłownie dziesięć chałup. Ani chybi niedobitki komanda, który dwa dni wcześniej rozbili. Wierzuchna była kawał drogi od fortu, prawie już na granicy, dobre miejsce, żeby się ukryć i czekać na posiłki. Jeśli dranie mieli złamane kulasy, to bez pomocy daleko nie zajadą.  
       Całusa kapitan ukradł dyskretnie, jeszcze w koszarach, żeby nie było wielkiego gadania, wiadomo. Lekki, dosłownie muśnięcie warg, równie dobrze mógłby siostrę w policzek pocałować.  
       Ves te wargi zaczęły parzyć, gdy do wieczora następnego dnia patrol nie wrócił. A paliły żywym ogniem, gdy – wzięła chłopaków, nie wszystkich, Hynne ktoś bronić musiał, już miała przeczucie, jechali po nocy, konie były mokre od potu, jak ciemna rzeka, piana im, też jak na rzece, płatami spadała z pysków – wpadła do lasów koło Wierzuchny.  
       Wśród trupów nie było Javena. Ves. gdy już trzy razy starannie sprawdziła te mizerne okoliczne zarośla, zemdliło, bo trupy były popalone, z połamanymi kończynami, śladami pobicia. Koska musiał patrzeć, jak się tamte skurwiele zabawiają z jego ludźmi – nim zaś, skoro zabrały, postanowiły się bawić dłużej.  
          
Śledztwa nawet nie trzeba było, wszystko się wyjaśniało samo, jakby tylko po to, by Ves udowadniać jej własną głupotę. W Wierzuchnie zaraz powiedzieli, kto te Wiewiórki niby widział, tamci z kolei zaraz przyznali, bladzi i chlipiący, że sobie te Wiewióry wymyślili, bo ich Janka prosiła, że chce z Javenem sam na sam, niespodziankę mu zrobić, że ona zakochana, a on ją z byle dziewuchą z oddziału zdradza – na pewno nie „dziewucha" tamta mówiła – że tak być nie może, niech to dla niej zrobią. Ale że tam miało żadnych nieludzi nie być, skąd się oni wzięli, pojęcia nie mają, oni nigdy nie chcieli, nigdy by nie zdradzili...  
       Powiesiło się i ich, i tę Jankę od razu, bez sądu, za to przy poparciu ludności. Dziwka zresztą szła chętnie, zrozpaczona: elfy jej mówiły, że do Wierzuchny Ves pojedzie, ją zabiją, rywalki zabraknie, Janka swojego kapitana dostanie. Durna, zawistna kurwa uwierzyła i posłała tego kochanka, co dla niego zabić chciała, na śmierć – jak, cholera, w balladzie. Ves kretynki nie żałowała ani trochę, ale nie miała też siły czy uwagi, by ją specjalnie przeklinać, tak była wściekła na siebie.  
       Szereg błędów. Widoczny jak dłoni, gdy chwilę pomyśleć, szereg prostych błędów. Mogła bez trudu uniknąć. Gdyby chwilę pomyślała, ba, gdyby przestała zakładać, że wszystko cudem zawsze dobrze będzie – że Kuira utrzyma ludzi w ryzach, że Wiewióry się nie dowiedzą, nie wykorzystają, że ot, pochędoży sobie Ves trochę, potem odjedzie, rozdział zamknięty. Jakby to z kimkolwiek – może poza wiedźminem – takie proste być mogło, tak wyrwane z reszty życia.  
       Przeklinała siebie, bo chociaż tłum wył i obrzucał Jankę obelgami, to wiedziała, że nie minie tydzień, a swojej pożałują, zatęsknią, zaczną usprawiedliwiać, że zakochana, że nie chciała, że nieludzie ją zwiodły. Od tego żalu do obarczenia Ves winą – że ukradła im Javena, że jest obca, że wiadomo, jakie w wojsku i Temerii mają obyczaje, więc dziwka, więc cudzoziemska dziwka zbałamuciła im chłopaczka, a potem jeszcze nie dopilnowała, jeszcze posłała na śmierć. Może już teraz tak myśleli, ale jeszcze im głupio na głos powiedzieć było. Albo ich cały oddział pod komendą dziewczyny, cały oddany, bitny oddział powstrzymywał.  
       Wtedy właśnie Janka zrobiła ten mały cyrk. Jakby już chociaż umrzeć nie mogła z godnością.  
          
          
Trup jeszcze się kolibał, na przestrogę ludności i żołnierzom – chociaż już sarkano, że to się nie godzi, że pogrzebać trzeba – gdy pojawił się posłaniec. W środku nocy.  
       — Terroryści nie mają posłów — oznajmiła kobieta, odciągnięta od biurka przy którym, w nocnej odzieży, próbowała zabić bezsenność pisaniem szczegółowego raportu dla Roche'a. — Zastrzelcie.  
       — Ma obstawę. I twierdzi, że przynosi wieści o kapitanie, który podobno może żywy wrócić. Domyśla się pani, pani porucznik, jak zareagowało Hynne...  
       Domyślała się. Jeśli choćby nie wysłucha elfów, wyjdzie na zdzirę, która najpierw uwiodła, a potem skazała na śmierć. Odwrócenie ludności pewne, wszystkie postępy ostatnich miesięcy zmarnowane. Choleraż by to...  
       Spodnie miała ledwie wciągnięte na tyłek, sznur zawiązany luźno, trzymający się na słowo honoru jedynie – ale mundur sztywny, gładki, idealnie założony, guziki przy nim lśniące. Niech sobie skurwysyny nie myślą.  
       Posłańcem była elfka. Śliczna, jak to one, ciemne loki, ciemne oczy, pełne usta. Płaska za to jak decha, oceniła Ves. Niczym innym sobie humoru poprawiać nie mogła – szaty elfki były bogate, obszyte futrem, buty solidne, na palcach lśniły pierścienie, z uszu zwisały kolczyki. Coś wyjątkowo dobrze powodziło się tej bandzie terrorystów na żołdzie u świętej.  
       — Iorweth przesyła pozdrowienia i wyrazy uszanowania...  
       — Niech je sobie w rzyć wsadzi i parę razy przekręci. Albo Saskii, jak tam wolą — przerwała kobieta. — Czego chcecie?  
       — Oddać wam kapitana fortu. Dobrze walczyliście, honor nakazuje...  
       — W cipie mam wasz honor. I mi wygodnie nawet, bo to tyle, co nic. Chyba — zaśmiała się Ves — że zamierzacie wypuścić kapitana tu i teraz, tak po prostu. W ramach docenienia przeciwnika.  
       Elfka spuściła na sekundy oczy.  
       — W zamian za drobiazg — przyznała.  
       — Czyli nie honor, a handel. — Porucznik rozłożyła teatralnie ręce. — Oto właśnie dumne róże nieludzi! Wielkie słowa Scoia'tael! Tyle są warte! Słuchajcie i wspomnijcie na to, gdy przyjdzie wam z nimi negocjować, gdy będziecie słuchać przemów Saskii o obronie ludu. Ale proszę, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. — Skinęła na posłańców. — Jaki to drobiazg? Poddanie Hynne? Pozwolenie na wyrżnięcie tego miasta? Spalenie całego regionu?  
       — Spotkanie z Vernonem Roche'em. Tutaj. Za tydzień. Iorweth chciałby... ma mu coś do przekazania — głos elfki stwardniał do tonu żołnierskiego rozkazu ledwie wymieniła imię dowódcy. — Iorweth prosi — poprawiła się zaraz. — Nie uważa za... stosowne żądać.  
       — Też mi prośba. A jak jej nie spełni, to? Poderżniecie kapitanowi gardło? Ciekawą definicję „prośby" macie w starszej mowie.  
       — To zaczniemy negocjować okup — stwierdziła gładko posłaniec. — Może. — Zęby błysnęły jej między wargami. — A może oskórujemy. Kapitan nie jest w końcu od Roche'a.  
          
W tej sytuacji Ves mogła zrobić tylko jedno. Szczęśliwym trafem piwniczki Hynne były przepastne, ciemne, wilgotne i doskonale wyposażone.  
       — Jeśli Iorweth myśli, że dowódca oddziałów specjalnych Redanii będzie się fatygował dla byle żołnierzyka byle hrabiego, to całkiem go popierdoliło.  
       Karn przerzucał w dłoniach kolczą rękawicę.  
       — Będzie. Jeśli ty go poinformujesz — zauważył. — Zrobiłby dla ciebie znacznie więcej. A musisz, inaczej Hynne nas zlinczuje... Spróbuje zlinczować, my ich wtedy wyrżniemy, garnizon pójdzie się chędożyć. Elfy to sobie dobrze wymyśliły. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Chociaż nie rozumiem zupełnie, na co im Roche potrzebny.  
       Ves zacisnęła zęby.  
       — Żeby drwić. Iorweth już coś wymyśli. On ma obsesję.  
       — Coś słyszałem. — Karn miał dość instynktu samozachowawczego, by nie dodać, że plotki wspominały raczej o obsesji obustronnej.  
       — Wszyscy słyszeli. Tylko to zupełnie nie tak, jak gadają. — Kobieta potrząsnęła z irytacją głową, grzywka spadła jej na oczy. — Roche miał tę swołocz w poważaniu, póki nie zabiła Foltesta.  
       — Skurwysyn jego podobno też, póki kapitan mu nie dopadł oddziału.  
       O, to choćby. Ci nowi, młodsi, Redańczycy, łatwo przejmowali słownictwo Saskii. Słowa o wybaczeniu i „wszyscy jesteśmy winni", i zrównanie stron. Gówno prawda. Nieważne, jak pięknie opowiadane – gówno prawda. Wioska Ves, sama Ves, nijak winna nie była.  
       — Komando. Bandę. Stado — warknęła teraz.  
       Karn się sprężył.  
       — Oczywiście.  
       — Oddziały są w wojsku.  
       — Oczywiście.  
       — I niechże Javen idzie do diabła. Nie będę Roche'owi zawracać...  
       — Ale musisz mu złożyć raport. I uwzględnić w nim propozycję Wiewiórek — głos mężczyzny był bardzo, bardzo łagodny. — Możesz w nim zawrzeć swoją opinię, że kapitan przyjeżdżać nie musi. Tylko jeśli dojdzie do zamieszek, to i jemu, i tobie, trudniej będzie tę decyzję obronić. Uwierz mi, Ves, proszę. Znam się na intrygach. Jego Wysokość was pewnie osłoni, ale po co się hazardować? Napisz, jak jest. Pozwól kapitanowi podjąć decyzję.  
       Prawie mówił. Dziewczynę aż skręcało wewnętrznie ze wstydu po każdym słowie.  
       — Skrewiłam. — Pociągnęła z butelki. — A teraz się upijam. Jeszcze gorzej. Jak mogłam tak... Czemu to się tak pochędożyło?  
       Karn wzruszył ramionami z miną filozoficzną wielce. Kobieta rzuciła w niego pustą butelka, żeby się nie rozryczeć, nie ukryć twarzy w dłoniach, nie rwać sobie za karę włosów z głowy czy po prostu nie walić tym tępym łbem w mur – czyli, żeby już całkiem nie stracić autorytetu. Rzucanie przedmiotami, sięganie po ostrza, bójki, to wszystko jeszcze się zdarzało, choć dowódcy, oczy-cholera-wiście, nie powinno.  
       — Skurwysyn go skrzywdzi — wymamrotała Ves dwie butelki nalewki i jeden wysłany magicznie raport później. — Nie wiem, jak, ale gdyby nie miał planu, to by nie żądał spotkania. Skrzywdzi go. Przez mój w dupę hetmańską buławą chędożony błąd.  
       — Ma obsesję, sama mówiłaś. Może go zaćmiła. Może błąd popełnia — Karn nie brzmiał specjalnie przekonująco. — Może sądzi, że Roche się nie zgodzi i będą kłopoty z ludnością, może w opanowanie Hynne celuje...  
       Ves pokręciła głową. Trochę gwałtowniej niż chciała, więc musiała chwilę zaciskać zęby, opanowywać mdłości, nim odpowiedziała:  
       — Ty ich nie znasz. Ty ich nie znasz. One są... One są straszne. Bestie. Okrutne, bezlitosne i jeszcze — zęby jej prawie dzwoniły na myśl, że kapitan może właśnie czyta, może się dowiaduje o jej porażce, o tym, jak wszystko spartoliła, że może zaraz odpowie — fantazyjne. Bawią się. Strasznie się bawią. Długo. Ile mogą. Widziałeś trupy przy Wierzuchnie, a tam czasu skurwiele nie mieli...  
       — Cieszmy się w takim razie, że złapały lokalnego gieroja, nie ciebie. Za ciebie to kapitan by w dwa dni się tu stawił i sam skurwysynom w ręce oddał.  
       Dziewczyna zastanowiła się, w taki absolutnie spokojny, oderwany od wszystkiego sposób, jak bardzo pochędożony musi być sposób myślenia tej wyedukowanej klasy – jak bardzo wyżymać umysł musi ta cała edukacja – że Karn widzi we własnych słowach pocieszenie.  
          
Saskia i graf świętowali Dzień Zwycięstwa – oficjalne, narzucone przez Nilfgaard obchody klęski Północy – razem z Ottonem. Oficjalnie w imię czci dla Emhyra, której byle ruchawka przygraniczna nie zmienia, nieoficjalnie w ramach ukazania, że co prawda dzielą ich różnice, ale w kwestii agresji Cesarstwa to akurat zdanie mają jedno i jeśli będzie okazja, to razem przeciw Czarnym wystąpią.  
       Pokazówka, polityka i badanie przeciwnika – nawet nie terenu, choć wszystko odbywało się na zamku Griesno, budowa twierdzy nie była w końcu żadną wielką tajemnicą – może też trochę autentycznej ciekawości syna margrabiego, który przecież był w wieku, gdy piękna kobieta uwalana krwią musi budzić zainteresowanie.  
       — Prawdę powiedziawszy, wolałbym chyba — rzucił lekko, patrząc Saskii w oczy, gdy po kolacji kurtuazyjnie oprowadzał ją po maleńkim ogrodzie zimowym — odbywać taką wizytę dyplomatyczną, jak w Rakverelin.  
       — Wszyscy już słyszeli. — Ciepły śmiech. — Ale nie radziłabym mówić głośno. Ściany mają uszy. Spiczaste.  
       — Czyżbym usłyszał żal w waszym głosie, pani? Jeśliście nieszczęśliwa ze swego losu, to cóż, ratowanie dam ze szklanych wież jest powinnością i przyjemnością szlachcica...  
       — Nie trzeba mnie ratować. A w zamkowej wieży siedzicie obecnie raczej wy. — Saskia uśmiechnęła się słodko. — Na wysokiej skale. Jak w odwróconej legendzie. Brakowałoby tylko, żeby smok was uwalniał. Albo dama.  
       — Damę przyjmę jak najchętniej. — Otton skłonił lekko głowę. — Ale bez wojska.  
       — Wojsko zwykle przyjmuje się samo.  
       Arystokrata skrzywił wargi, cokolwiek manierycznie.  
       — Twierdza jest nie do zdobycia, jak już z pewnością rozumiecie. Graf zatrudnił was do niemożliwej kampanii... i obarczy odpowiedzialnością za porażkę.  
       — Nie sugerujcie mi rzeczy, które obrażają mój honor.  
       Otton niemal powiedział „przepraszam", w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał język:  
       — Po prostu nie rozumiem.  
       — Jesteście, panie, zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż wasz ojciec.  
       Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.  
       — Bo chcę rozumieć?  
       — Bo nie chcecie negocjacji. Tylko całkowite zwycięstwo... Wasz ojciec już znużony pobytem w prowincjonalnym zamku, niezadowolony ze straconych terytoriów...  
       — Z łatwością je odzyskamy. Na wiosnę...  
       — Wasz ojciec nie chce czekać do wiosny. Wysłał posłów, chce oddać część terytoriów w zamian za pokój.  
       Otton nie wiedział. Ojciec z bratem znów najwyraźniej knuli coś za jego plecami. Oddać ziemie, pewnie, dla najstarszego dziedzica zawsze się jakiś dobry kawałek znajdzie, a że młodszy zostanie z niczym, kogo to obchodzi. Saskia ciągnęła:  
       — ...oczywiście w tej sprawie nie ja podejmuję jakikolwiek decyzje...  
       — Ja również jestem dla mojego ojca jedynie doradcą.  
       Niesłuchanym. Zawsze niesłuchanym.  
       — Czyli możemy plotkować bez konsekwencji. — Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie wręcz jaśniejącej.  
       Czemu miałaby nie być, zresztą? Dla niej i tych jej elfów to było wprost wymarzone zakończenie konfliktu. Mało strat, spory zysk, sława pomnożona.  
       — Ja też wolałabym bitwę — westchnęła kobieta. — W traktatach nie ma smaku zwycięstwa, dla świata to też inaczej wygląda... Ale cóż poradzić. Graf pewnie przyjmie.  
       Oczywiście, że przyjmie, toż nie jest idiotą. Prawie za darmo dostanie – dziedzictwo Ottona! Jego ojcowiznę, to, co się mu słusznie chyba należało za znoszenie ekscesów rodzica, tych ucz, bali, dziwek, smutku matki, pijackich burd, w trakcie których nie raz się przed butelką uchylić musiał.  
       Otton spróbował skupić się na ciepłym, miękkim wnętrzu rękawic. Odetchnąć, ale jakoś tak, by tamta nie zauważyła. W końcu nic nie mógł zrobić. Ziemie należały do ojca od pokoleń, może tymi terenami, co je wniosła matka – ale ona w grobie, a jeśli jej testament kogokolwiek innego niż męża na opiekuna włościan wyznaczył, to nigdy o tym nie słyszano. Zresztą, nic nie słyszano o żadnym testamencie. Pani umarła, ziemie są pana, wszystko płynnie i jasno.  
       A i przecież dla Redanii, uświadomił sobie z cieniem lęku, to będzie porażka. Reprezentacyjna co najmniej. Wspierała ich tutaj wojskiem, pieniędzmi, radą, pokaże się zaś, że pokonał ich – czyli jakby Redanię – byle mniejszy szlachetka, oficjalnie sam jeden występujący.  
       Radowid będzie wściekły. Ottona ogarnął chłód, którego ani rękawice, ani futro nie mogły powstrzymać.  
       — Nie chcę plotkować o rodzinie — oznajmił; wargi poruszały się mu, jak u lalki, jakaś myśl, ruch, sznurek, wszystko to niebezpośrednio i nie wiedział, jakim cudem mówi, usta zdawały się obce, jak kawałek drewna. — A przy święcie szkoda mi myśli na politykę. Mówmy... mówmy może o ogrodach.  
       Przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że twarz Saskii łagodnieje aż do współczucia, prawdziwego współczucia i prawdziwego żalu. Potem już nie mógł tam znaleźć nic, tylko trochę zadziorną uprzejmość.  
       Ta kobieta podobno stukała obcasami o blaty stołów, rzucała przy możnych tego świata najgorsze wulgaryzmy, a odcięte głowy wrogów stawiała przy łóżku, by patrzyły, jak się z tym swoim elfim bandytą bawi. Otton, patrząc na nią z kolei teraz, spokojnie grzeczną, przestrzegającą protokołu, ostatecznie sklasyfikował rzecz jako czarną propagandę. Głupią czarną propagandę. Niewiarygodną.  
       — Ogrody to dobry temat. Zwłaszcza, gdy idzie zima, gdy się tęskni.  
       O, właśnie. Konwersacja w stylu sentymentalnym, zgodna z każdym poradnikiem dla szlachetnie urodzonej panienki.  
       — Moja matka lubiła kwiaty — odparł więc Otton, zgodnie z konwencją i prawdą. — Z dzieciństwa na wsi została jej słabość do ziemi.  
       Ojciec tego nie znosił. Mieli ogrodników od planowania i wykonania, powtarzał, czy musi znosić, że jego żona więcej czasu spędza z nimi niż w swoich komnatach? Czy jej czego w nich brakuje? Czy nie widzi, jak niszczy jego reputację?  
       — Tę różę sama sadziła, jak się miałem urodzić, liczyła na dziewczynkę, gatunek nazywa się  _Elleath_ , bardzo stary, podobno jeszcze elficki...  
       Saskia przyjrzała się uważnie kwiatu. Uśmiechnęła się chyba, ukradkiem, szybko, raczej pobłażliwie.  
       — Elficki, nie elficki — westchnęła. — Ale żywię szczerą nadzieję, panie, że nawet jeśli wojna się jednak przedłuży, to nikt wam tego ogrodu nie zniszczy. Ja się przynajmniej postaram.  
          
Róże, myślała Saskia, wracając z uczy do obozu – bo jakoś o kwiatach, ogródkach i wszystkich tych ceremonialnych głupotach miło było myśleć, łatwo – żadną miarą nie mogły być elfickie. Miały trochę postrzępione płatki i plamy ciemnego, prawie czarnego, szkarłatu wewnątrz, wyraźnie odcinające się od bieli. Elfy nie lubiły takich dodatków do natury, uważały, że to przykrywanie świata pod siebie. Że to fikuśne. Nie przeszkadzało to Scoia'tael, gdy mogły, odziewać się barwnie, jaskrawo, błyskać biżuterią. Ale w tym, podobno, chodziło o propagandę. Dumę. Użycie broni ludzi przeciwko nim samym.  
       Wszystko to oczywiście wiedziała od Iorwetha i jego oddziałów. Niewykluczone, że gdyby zapytała ojca, dowiedziałaby się, że dawne elfy takie rzeczy, jak absolutny podział na naturę i kulturę, na czystość formy i bogactwo detali, dodatków, ozdóbek, czego tam jeszcze, miały gdzieś, że to wszystko dumnych władców świata absolutnie nie obchodziło. Że cały ten kult zrekonstruowanej czy wymyślonej „elfickości" rozpoczął się, gdy ludzie przyłożyli im nóż do gardła.  
       Szowinista... purysta nie może zbudować imperium. Ale to wszystko wiadome, stare, Iorweth, gdyby mu to przedłożyć, pewnie by się zgodził, wzruszył ramionami, po czym zauważył, że właśnie, owszem, niechęć, nienawiść, czystość i podobne bronią niewolników, a czy jego lud jest wolny?  
       Czy lud gdziekolwiek jest wolny, mogłaby odpowiedzieć. Tylko to wszystko bez znaczenia, bo Iorweth daleko. Otton blisko, ładny chłopak w sumie i może coś by z tego było, jakaś noc czy dwie, gdyby nie to, że ją tymi ogrodami roztkliwił i nie miała sumienia skazywać go na śmierć.  
       Gatunek róż raczej nie był w każdym razie elficki – zabawne, jak ludzkie płynnie przechodzili między wariantami przymiotnika, zupełnie niechcący – chociaż pewnie elfi był któryś z jego przodków. Co oczywiście mogłoby już istotę bardziej niż róża ruchomą czynić mieszańcem, w szowinistycznej propagandzie elfem nawet. Zabawne, naprawdę zabawne. Już niby ładne parę lat przebywała w świecie dwunogów, już niby umiała się w nim poruszać i przewidywać, a nadal jej nie przestawał ciekawić, nadal nie wyszła poza definicje robocze, sprzeczne, mało eleganckie, tworzone w biegu oraz – miała, czasami niemal gasnącą, nadzieję – tymczasowe.  
       Wszystko to sprawiłoby jej większą radość, gdyby mogła się podzielić z Iorwethem, gdyby ze względu na możliwość magicznego namierzania nie zerwali ani oficjalnych czarodziejskich, ani smoczych połączeń. Nawykła już, że z elfem może zawsze porozmawiać, że on sobie jednak jest, gdzieś tam z boku, w kącie pola widzenia, przyjemnie nienachalny, znikający, gdy obrócić głowę, chyba, że się go zatrzyma.  
       Z tego nawyku, wdzięczności, czułości dla kruchutkich ziemskich stworzeń i wygody chyba najwięcej zbudowało się w niej bliskości, potem zaraz przywiązania. A teraz, nawet gdyby nagle znaleźć kogoś – jak w romansach – poczuć szaleństwo, czy to miałoby sens stawiać wszystko od nowa, zastępować intymność wrzeniem krwi, zawrotem głowy? Od nowa kogoś uczyć, które ziółka pija się z miodem, które bez?  
       Tak na młode jeszcze zrozumienie Saskii wyglądało to na strasznie dużo zbędnej roboty. I to, uznała, wślizgując się na posłanie, pod ciężką, rozgrzaną – pamiętali o termoforze, jak dobrze! – kołdrę, to właśnie uczucie nazwiemy „miłość". Definicja robocza.  
          
         
Iorweth w pi razy drzwi tym samym momencie oberwał mieczem w bok, stracił dech, dał radę odruchowo dobić to ranne Dh'oine, co go resztką sił zaatakowało, i w miarę kontrolowanie – opierając się o ścianę, nie spadając jak kamień – stracić przytomność.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, jak to się bardzo AU po trzeciej części robi...
> 
> (nadal nie jest dość zabawnie, trudno, nadrabiamy fabułę, jakby)

  
Roche napisał, że przyjedzie. I tyle. Ani wyrzutów, ani pocieszenia. Ves natychmiast odłożyła butelkę, żeby jej w takim stanie nie zobaczył – a i jednego ciężkiego kaca dość jej było, garnizon ktoś trzymać musiał, bo bez Javena żołnierze się pogubili. Jak dzieci.  
      Wiewiórki, gdyby teraz zaatakowały, mogłyby odnieść całkiem spore zwycięstwo, może nawet coś rozstrzygnąć, przeważyć. Dziewczyna się tego trochę bała, musztrowała żołnierzy, więcej krzyczała, sama słyszała, jak nerwy wyostrzają jej końcówki zdań, jak to wszystko, razem wzięte, może ją kosztować cały autorytet.  
      I kiedy Roche przyjechał, wieczorem cztery dni po najściu elfów, ledwie się powstrzymała od rzucenia mu na szyję, przytulenia. Niech ją zabierze od tego wszystkiego.  
      Powstrzymała się, bo była żołnierzem, oficerem, dowódcą tego garnizonu, nie Veską z wioski, nie dziwką elfów. Złożyła raport, po prostu. Spokojnie. Stan fortecy, ludność Hynne, ostatnie wydarzenia w okolicy. Ten nieszczęsny przypadek z kapitanem Koską też.  
      Kapitan wysłuchał, rzucił „spocznij”, zażądał posiłku dla siebie i chłopaków, odprowadzenia koni, ogólnie „cholernie zmęczony jestem”. Ves czuła, jak ludność, która o Roche’u niejedno oczywiście słyszała, wpatruje się w nich, niespokojna. Strwożona. I od razu jakby pełna respektu. Jeśli mieli jakiekolwiek myśli o buncie czy choćby głośniejszym pomruku, to właśnie wywiało im je z głów.  
      No widzisz, widzisz, westchnęła w duchu, głupia ty, głupia. Nie trzeba było się tak z nimi certolić, miłym być, potrzeb pod uwagę brać, trzeba było, jak Roche, wrzeszczeć, jurysdykcją albo szarżą każdy gest podpierać i wycierać chłopami podłogi. Gmin nie szanuje, jak kto dla niego miękki.  
      Wzdychała po próżnicy. Nie umiała być dla ludu taka, jak Vernon. Po prostu. Zaraz myślała o swojej wiosce, choćby kątem duszy, zaraz by rozumiała, wybaczała, dawała szanse.  
      — No i co ty o tym wszystkim sądzisz, Ves? — zapytał kapitan.  
      Wieczorem, gdy już zjadł, objechał teren, zakończył te wszystkie bardziej urzędowe czynności – gdy dziewczyna wreszcie znalazła w sobie dość odwagi, by zacisnąć zęby i do niego pójść.  
      Z alkoholem. Roche lubił alkohol, jak wszyscy w wojsku zresztą. Chociaż nie tak, żeby się spić kompletnie, przytomność utracić albo rankiem nie pamiętać, co się właściwie działo.  
      — Że przepraszam — odparła, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. — Że skrewiłam. Moja wina. Biorę pełną odpowiedzialność i...  
      — Daj spokój — żachnął się Vernon. — A bo ja jestem jakimś urzędasem, żeby rozdzielać odpowiedzialności? I jeszcze może po żołdzie własnym ludziom polecieć... Skrewiłaś, prawda, ale każdemu się zdarza, przeprosiłaś i starczy. Nie powtarzaj mi tu raportu, tylko powiedz, tak po ludzku, na co twoim zdaniem jestem skurwysynowi potrzebny.  
      Dziewczyna zdecydowanie wolałaby powtarzać raport.  
      — Nie mam pojęcia. Ale myślę... — że on cię skrzywdzi — ...że nie powinieneś się zgadzać.  
      Kapitan zmrużył brwi, zacisnął usta. Coś w nim, widziała (nie pierwszy raz przecież), próbowało odegnać albo przynajmniej opanować zmęczenie.  
      — A jak wtedy zareaguje okolica? — spytał retorycznie. — Zresztą, pal sześć okolicę, ja sam źle bym się z sobą czuł, gdybym chłopa na śmierć o moje widzimisię posłał. Toż skurwysyn nie chce mojej głowy, Ves. Chce się „spotkać i porozmawiać”. Słowem za moje bezpieczeństwo ręczy.  
      — Może złamać.  
      Roche wzruszył ramionami.  
      — Nigdy dotąd tak nie robił. I zaszkodziłby wizerunkowi Saskii. Tego zresztą nie ma co roztrząsać, pójdę, choćby dla spokoju w garnizonie. — Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. — Ty chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? — głos miał łagodny, zachęcający do zwierzeń.  
      Zamrugała. Uciekła spojrzeniem. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Vernon nie jest zły, powtarzała sobie, słyszysz przecież, jak na niego, to w ogóle spokojny niczym tafla jeziora, zimą. Siebie ani chłopaków nie naraziłaś, to reszta mu rybka.  
      — Że naprawdę przepraszam. Nie jak urzędnika, tylko... tak po prostu. Przeze mnie chłopaków dorwali.  
      — Nie przez ciebie, tylko ich głupotę. Dali się wprowadzić w zasadzkę, chociaż ten kapitan niby tutejszy, powinien znać ludzi, teren, zauważyć... A ta zasadzka to przecież nie sto elfów było, tylko najwyżej kilkanaście. Dzieciak przerżnął sprawę, nie dał rady wygrać potyczki, to wszystko. — Dowódca sięgnął po fajkę, argumenty zbijał pewnie, bez wahania; trochę się tej pewności zaczęło nawet Ves udzielać, gdy padło: — W tym żadnej twojej wielkiej winy.  
      Czyli w czymś jednak była.  
      — Nie trzeba sypiać z oficerami. Ja wiem — przyznała cicho kobieta. — Nie zrobię tak więcej, obiecuję. Tylko myślałam, że skoro on jakby obok, że nam się komendy nie pokrywają, to...  
      — Z romansami zawsze jest chryja. Umawiasz się na jedno, a kutasom zaczyna zwidywać drugie. — Roche powoli się zaciągnął, przytrzymał dym w płucach. — Nie rób tak więcej. Nie rób tak nigdy więcej, ale też się nie turbuj. Nie ze względu na romantyczną duszę skurwiele go dorwali.  
      — Ale tamta dlatego poleciała...  
      — Jak Wiewióry chcą, to zawsze słabe ogniwo znajdą. Nie zakochana idiotka, to zazdrosny wsiowy fiut. Nie przejmuj się tym. Nie sypiaj więcej z oficerami, bo z tym kłopoty, sama widzisz. Ale to jeszcze nie zbrodnia. Nie ty ich wysłałaś na śmierć, tylko sami pojechali, a jeszcze dureń nimi dowodził... Na wojnie się ginie. Bywa. Tymeś się gryzła?  
      Kiedy pokiwała głową, kapitan wybuchnął dobrym, szczerym, ciepłym śmiechem, nadal z tą fajką między zębami, więc dziewczyna podeszła, pozwoliła się poklepać po ramieniu, powiedzieć raz jeszcze, że to nic, nic, Wiewiór chędożonego gadania się wysłucha, kochasia odzyska, już jego, Roche’a, w tym głowa, żeby wszystko odtąd dobrze szło. I Ves mu uwierzyła, odruchowo prawie, mimo Foltesta, mimo tamtego pod Vergen. Tak samo, jak chyba uwierzył calutki forcik – że skoro kapitan przybył, to jasne, odtąd wszystko będzie w porządku. Już jest.  
         
         
Dzień umówionego spotkania wypadł, jak na złość, paskudny. Lało jak z cebra, lodowatym, zacinającym deszczem, akurat takim, który prawie jak żwir siecze po twarzy, akurat takim, przed którym nie chroni proste zadaszenie. Drogi natychmiast zmieniły się w błoto, nawet te utwardzane, pod samym Hynne. Kałuże i malutkie bagienka, i przemoczone mundury, oto, jak się pokazali tym chędożonym Wiewiórom... A chociaż to niby takie nic było, to Ves jednak doprowadzało do szału, bo że też musieli wyglądać żałośliwie – dzisiaj, teraz, przed tamtymi!  
      Roche starał się wyglądać spokojnie, ale widziała, jak zaciska dłonie w pięści, zęby na fajce, jak stawia szybsze, dłuższe kroki. Zły.  
      Wiewiórcza delegacja za to, cholera jasna, wyglądała całkiem nieźle. Owszem, też przemoczeni i widocznie wymęczeni – deszcz kapał po równo na starszą krew i Dh’oinne – ale elfy, choć z podkrążonymi oczyma, były odziane w dobre futra, drogie, solidne buty, ich konie były najedzone i zadbane, broń ukryta w zdobionych pokrowcach, na dłoniach lśniły skurwysynom pierścienie, a w uszach kolczyki. Wojenna moda, trzymać na sobie, co się zdobyło, na wypadek, gdyby za opiekę wypadło płacić.  
      Bogactwa było sporo, na tyle sporo, że przez sekundę czy dwie Ves nie dostrzegała najważniejszego: braku. Braku Iorwetha konkretniej – kapitana także nie było widać, ale jego najpewniej przewożono w bogato malowanym, toczącym się za konnymi wozie – na czoło kolumny wysunął się tylko Ciaran. Uniósł dłoń.  
      — Hael. — Skłonił głowę i natychmiast przeszedł do rzeczy. —  Iorweth bardzo przeprasza, że nie może uczestniczyć w spotkaniu... I że ściągał tu was, kapitanie, na próżno. Został ranny w ostatniej... potyczce. — Dziwny, złośliwy uśmiech przeciął mu twarz. —  Rany są zbyt poważne, by mógł podróżować. Żałuje z całego serca.  
      Roche parsknął śmiechem.  
      — Ładna wymówka. Ja tu czekam, moknę, a skurwysyn się w pieleszach wygrzewa... — Zwęził oczy. — Kolejna z rzeczy, za które będzie cierpiał, gdy go wreszcie dopadnę. Bardzo cierpiał. Możesz mu to przekazać.  
      Elf ani drgnął.  
      — Nie spodziewałem się taktu czy zrozumienia. Iorweth zaprasza wszakże...  
      — W rzyć może sobie wsadzić zapraszanie. Gdzie jest kapitan?  
      Ciaran skinął głową. Z wozu wyciągnięto Javena – i Ves sklęła, ludzie z fortu zaszemrali z na wpół przestraszonym oburzeniem, bo chłopak był zmasakrowany, podtrzymywać go trzeba było. Dziewczyna nie umiała powiedzieć, czy dzieciak jeszcze kiedykolwiek weźmie miecz do ręki. Poczucie winy, ostatnio przyciszone, znów ścisnęło jej żołądek.  
      Vernon uniósł brwi.  
      — Tak traktujecie jeńców? Przekażę naszym. W tych sprawach panuje zasada wzajemności.  
      Elfy pozostały obojętne, ale Ciaran sprostował, że to nie w niewoli, tylko w walce. Kapitan się nie poddał, musieli siłą brać, wielu ich żołnierzy przy tym poległo...  
      — Terroryści nie żołnierze — przypomniał Roche, bardzo uprzejmym tonem. — A ten tutaj nie będzie mógł walczyć przynajmniej kilka tygodni. Z czego się rodzina utrzyma?  
      Ciaran przez chwilę przerzucał spojrzenie między Vernonem a Javenem. Potem skinął głową.  
      — Dh’oinne należy się odszkodowanie, prawda.  
      Przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom, po czym ściągnął jeden z pierścieni i nie zsiadając z konia, rzucił pod nogi zgromadzonych. W to błoto. Bez słowa czy grymasu niby, ale jakoś wyglądał tak, że równie dobrze mógłby im splunąć w twarz.  
      Ludzie znów zaszemrali, ale ktoś zaczął się schylać. Ves zabroniła warknięciem, jeszcze nim Roche choćby gest wykonał. Znała go w końcu trochę. Wiewiórki zresztą też.  
      — Mam jeszcze z tuzin waszych u siebie, przy granicy — zauważył Vernon. — Mogę ich udławić takimi pierścionkami. Mogę im takie kolczyki wydrzeć razem z uszami.  
      Ciaran przechylił lekko głowę.  
      — Złoto i rubin. To uczciwa cena. Rodzina przeżyje za to dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Kupi sobie nawet ziemię i nową chałupę, jeśli będzie chciała.  
      — A kto im tę biżuterię na cokolwiek wymieni w trakcie wojny? — sarknął Roche. — Równie dobrze moglibyście im podarować tron redański.  
      Teraz roześmiały się wszystkie elfy.  
      — Właściwie po to mieliśmy się spotkać. Iorweth chciał, żebyś się dowiedział pierwszy... Żebyś mógł być pierwszym pieskiem, który przekaże wieść Radowidowi. Dostać pochwałę.  
      Vernonowi zadrgały szczęki.  
      — Ja przynajmniej mojemu królowi nie obciągam.  
      Ciaran nie dał po sobie poznać, że usłyszał. Dokończył z emfazą:  
      — Wojna zakończona. Margrabia i jego następca podpisali pokój z grafem. Ustaliliśmy podział ziem. Nic już tu po twoich oddziałach.  
      — Sądzicie, że uwierzę? — prychnął Roche.  
      — Nie, prawdę mówiąc nie.  
      W pól minuty wytoczono z wozu kolejną osobę. I tym razem Ves nie dała po sobie poznać zaskoczenia tylko dzięki latom praktyki, które uczyniły mrożenie rysów twarzy odruchową reakcją na wszelkie szoki.  
      Bo elfy najwyraźniej pojmały margrabiego. Vidram ubrany był nie gorzej niż Wiewiórki, ale żadne futro nie mogło zakryć siniaków na twarzy.  
      — Podpisaliśmy pokój, prawda? — spytał Ciaran.  
      Loks z rezygnacją skinął głową.  
      — Właściwie kapitulację — przyznał cicho. — Oddziały zajęły twierdzę.  
      — A jaki błąd popełniłeś, tępy fiucie, że ci banda podkarmionych żebraków zajęła niezdobytą górską twierdzę? — zainteresował się Roche.  
      — Taki, że bronił się przed oddziałami starszej krwi w niezdobytej górskiej twierdzy postawionej na krasnoludzkich fundamentach — podpowiedział konwersacyjnym tonem Ciaran.  
      Arystokrata przezornie milczał. Wiewiórki najwyraźniej już go przeszkoliły.  
      — Kievr jest na krasnoludzkich fundamentach? — Vernon uniósł brwi.  
      Ciaran tylko westchnął. Zabrzmiało nawet szczerze.  
      — Tyle się nakradliście, że już nawet nie pamiętacie, co konkretnie. Dh’oinne, Dh’oinne, jętki, jętki... W każdym razie, Kievr padł. Wygraliśmy. Poinformuj Radowida. Czarodziej... Zaawansowaną technologią. Teraz. Niech wycofa oddziały. Niech oddadzą Saskii... i grafowi, oczywiście... Griesno. Tak stanowi układ pokojowy. Kievr zatrzymuje margrabia...  
      — Radowid nie zgodzi się na tę kapitulację.  
      — Fortunnie się więc składa, że to nie jest wojna Radowida tylko spór dwóch arystokratów, wolnych poddanych cesarza Emhyra. Ale twój król pewnie będzie zadowolony z tego, kto pierwszy przyniesie mu informację. Iorweth stara się dbać o twoją karierę, Dh’oine. Okazałbyś trochę wdzięczności.  
      Roche zastygł.  
      — A dlaczegóż to — cedził słowa, bardzo, bardzo powoli — skurwysyn miałby się troszczyć o moją karierę?  
      Cień przepłynął Ciaranowi przez twarz. Ves przez chwilę sądziła, że elf nie odpowie.  
      — Flotsam — rzucił jednak tamten. — Gwynbleidd przybył z tobą. I gdyby nie wasze przybycie, to najpewniej ja zmarłbym na tej barce, a Iorwetha zabiłby Letho... Aen Seidhe płacą swoje długi.  
      Roche wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz dostać apopleksji. Cały jego spokój gdzieś zniknął.  
      — Jeśli skurwysyn sądzi, że ja mu kiedykolwiek celowo pomogłem — warknął, zaciskając pięści — to jest jeszcze bardziej pochędożony, niż...  
      — Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Prawdę mówiąc, sądzimy raczej, że tę wiadomość znajdujesz niemiłą. — Co z kolei było najwyraźniej myślą miłą elfowi, bo Ciaran nie wstrzymał półuśmiechu. — Ale zapytałeś, a Iorweth zbyt cię szanuje, bym miał ci kłamać. Uratowałeś nam życie, choćby niechcący i wbrew woli. Spłacamy swoje długi — powtórzył z naciskiem.  
      — Poprzez torturowanie moich sojuszników? — Roche wskazał na Javena.  
      — Poprzez zapewnienie ci dostępu do najświeższych informacji taktycznych. Łaski twojego króla.  
      — Sam potrafię zadbać o najświeższe informacje taktyczne. A łaskę mojego króla najszybciej zdobędę zabijając ciebie, Iorwetha i wszystkich skurwysynów, którzy wam towarzyszą.  
      — On też pragnie pojedynku — przytaknął gładko Ciaran — Ale ranny nie mógłby ci dać satysfakcji.  
      — Jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak to niby moja satysfakcja obchodzi Iorwetha...  
      — Obchodzi — przerwał mężczyźnie elf, dziwnie lodowato. — A teraz poinformuj swojego króla. Nie ruszymy się stąd, póki się nie upewnię, że Radowid respektuje postanowienia traktatu pokojowego. Albo chociaż o nich wie.  
      — To długo rzyć sobie tutaj odmrażać będziesz.  
      — Nie twoja rzyć, nie twoja sprawa. Nawiąż łączność. Proszę — dodał, zreflektowawszy się jakby.  
      Ves wolałaby, żeby się nie reflektował. Bo w całej tej pokazowej grzeczności nie było, widziała, wszyscy widzieć musieli, nic z szacunku. Nie dla Roche’a przynajmniej. I to parzyło. Jak splunięcie w twarz.  
      Vernon połączenie nawiązywał ostentacyjnie powoli. Magiczne lusterko przetarł kilka razy, dmuchał na nie, podsumował sobie pod sam nos. Cudował. Może liczył, że się nieludziom znudzi, może je zirytować chciał – tak czy siak, bezskutecznie. Komando czekało z kamiennymi twarzami, to margrabia na przemian bladł i się pocił, wyraźnie przestraszony. Jego syn patrzył w ziemię. Załamany albo zrezygnowany tylko.  
      Do kontaktu w końcu doszło. Co prawda nie przy bandzie, kapitan odszedł sporo poza zasięg słuchu elfów. Ale Jego Wysokość i tak, choć wysłuchawszy raportu, był, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nieziemsko wkurwiony, powstrzymał się od wulgaryzmów. Coby nie dawać tamtym swołoczom nawet cienia szansy na przyjemność słuchania ludzkich królów wytrąconych z przyrodzonych im dostojeństwa tudzież równowagi.  
      — Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś dobrą wiadomość, Roche? — spytał lodowato Radowid.  
      Ten lód był właściwie całkiem niesprawiedliwy, bo żadnej winy Vernona w upadku twierdzy się znaleźć nie dało. Takie drobiazgi niespecjalnie jednak obchodziły pana Redanii. Czy jakiegokolwiek innego pana, tak bogami a prawdą, choćby panował na wszystkiego czterech morgach.  
      Kapitan tak oczywiście nie myślał. Kapitan wobec swoich władców był lojalny, karny, ślepo wielbiący. Każdy grymas niezadowolenia przeżywał niemal niczym dworny zalotnik fochy umiłowanej panienki z bluszczem oplecionego okienka – co dziwnie kontrastowało z jego zwykłą nonszalancką, bezczelną manierą. Teraz też giął się w ukłonach, przepraszał, brał odpowiedzialność; jak na siebie, to bardzo grzecznie i całkiem pokurniutko. Dobrze, westchnęła w duchu Ves, że Wiewióry tego nie słyszą, dopiero miałyby frajdę.  
      — Dajże mi spokój z przemowami — prychnął wyniośle Jego Królewska Mość. — Od tego mam propagandzistów i poetów. Zbierz ludzi, wycofaj się z powrotem do Griesna. Nie zamierzam puścić tej obrazy płazem... Tylko tutaj i teraz na nic się mi tutaj nie przydacie. Chyba, że umiesz swoim oddziałem zająć Kievr? — w głosie Radowida zabrzmiała niemal nadzieja.  
      Roche musiał ją rozwiać. Z niewątpliwym żalem, ale jednak. W przeciwieństwie do Iorwetha nie mieli krasnoludzkich planów twierdzy. Może należałoby, podrzucił kapitan, przycisnąć jednak nieludność, niemożliwe przecież, żeby wszyscy, którzy akurat wiedzę o tajnych przejściach i fundamentach mają, należeli do Wiewiórek...  
      — Co robię z moimi poddanymi, moja rzecz. Nie twoja, Roche. Ja wiem — sarknął cierpko władca — że ty to najchętniej wybiłbyś mi pół kraju. Tylko z kogo ja bym wtedy — tu się mu ton trochę ocieplił — ściągał podatki? Wycofajcie się, ale z wiarą. Nie będzie mi tu półdzika banda z babą na czele i jeden trzęsiportek, choćby margrabia, dyktowali z kim mam wojnę prowadzić.  
         
        
Otton zacisnął pięści. Za plecami, żeby Jego Wysokość nie dostrzegł. Na niewiele zresztą się te starania zdały, bo kilka sekund później, gdy pomyślał o rozmowie o tych przeklętych różyczkach, negocjacjach, pokoju, całej tej świątecznej słodyczy, to wyrwało się mu:  
      — Podła suka.  
      Radowid nawet nie zdawał się krzyw temu rażącemu brakowi manier. Skinął głową.  
      — Dziwka — oznajmił tonem absolutnego autorytetu. — Na wylot niemal przechędożona. Nie pora wszakże tracić czasu na twierdzenia oczywiste.  
      Teraz z kolei potaknął Otton. Cokolwiek machinalnie, bo żal wciąż mu umysł zasnuwał. Całe dziedzictwo na nic! Dla ojca i brata, pewnie, tak okrojonych ziem starczy, a o nim to przecież rodzina nigdy nie zwykła myśleć.  
      — Pora na rozmowę o działaniach. Podejmiemy starania, żeby zapewnić waszemu bratu i ojcu przynajmniej bezpieczeństwo. Oni co prawda dzisiaj po południu jeszcze nietknięci byli, ale w rękach Iorwetha. Nie liczyłbym na to, że ten stan potrwa wiecznie. Ani nawet długo. Radziłbym też się pogodzić z ruiną twierdzy, Wiewiórki niszczą to, czego  nie mogą ukraść. Traktat pokojowy zostawia Kievr w waszych rękach, Iorweth z pewnością przed wyjściem go zdewastuje.  
      Tutaj potaknięcie było już nie tyle machinalne, ile po prostu załgane. Ottona w tej chwili nic a nic nie obchodził los krewnych. Los zamku owszem, remont pochłonąłby morze pieniędzy, a nie remontować szkoda by było, szlachcic spędził tam kilka mile wspominanych wiosennych miesięcy. Prestiż rodu też sporo by na tym ucierpiał.  
      — Cała ta sprawa — dodał Radowid, łagodząc ton; szlachcic ścierpł — jest bardzo nie na rękę Redanii. Rozumiecie, prawda? Jeśli przyjmiecie ten pokój, będziemy zmuszeni...  
      — Jeśli? — powtórzył zdławionym głosem Otton. — A co innego mogę zrobić? Mój ojciec podpisał. Jego najstarszy syn podpisał. To ich ziemia. Ja nie mogę...  
      — Jakby ktokolwiek miał uwierzyć, że po dobroci to podpisali. — Radowid machnął ręką.  
      — Traktaty pokojowe zwykle się z ostrzem na gardle...  
      — To nie wojsko, żeby z nim podpisywać traktaty, tylko pospolici zbrodniarze, co nasze i nawet nilfgaardzkie sądy już po pierwszej wojnie stwierdziły. Traktaty podpisuje się po negocjacjach czy więzieniach, ale nie torturach. A kto niby Iorwethowi zaufa, że tam nie było tortur? To jeszcze nieoficjalne, ale z wiem z dobrych źródeł, że Kovir i Poviss wnoszą podobne zastrzeżenia. Rozmawiałem też z Novigradem, jeszcze nie są zdecydowani, zgadzają się wszakże, że sprawa się wydaje podejrzana. I warto byłoby się namyślić, zamiast ślepo akceptować szemrane traktaty. Część kaedweńskiej szlachty również popiera ten... ostrożniejszy, bardziej sceptyczny... punkt widzenia.  
      Szlachcicowi zaczynało coś świtać. Konkretniej: droga ocalenia spadku, uniknięcia gniewu Radowida, okrycia się chwałą i zemszczenia na tej suce. Władca tymczasem konkludował:  
      — Mamy podstawy sądzić, iż waszego ojca zmuszono pod najhaniebniejszym z przymusów, zwłaszcza, że w ręku wroga znajdował się także wasz brat, dziedzic. To: albo margrabia zdradził rację własnej rodziny. Najważniejsze jest jednak, że główne zamki nadal się bronią, a wy jesteście na wolności. Nie ma powodu, by ród — podkreślił to słowo — popadał w ruinę.  
         
           
      — Opowiedz mi — żądał Iorweth tonem niemal marudnym. — Opowiedz mi wszystko, każdy szczegół.  
      Ciaran pokręcił głową, nawet nie próbując ukryć irytacji.  
      — Radowid wysłuchał, przyjął do wiadomości, ale nie powiedział, że uznaje. Nic nie powiedział. Z czego wnioskuję...  
      — Dręczysz mnie, kiedym niezdrów — westchnął męczeńsko watażka. — Co powie Radowid, to od razu było wiadomo, nie o niego mi chodzi.  
      — Roche się powściekał, poklął, pogroził retorsjami na jeńcach, ale nie dał mi powodu, żebym zatrzymał zakładnika albo rzucił rękawicę. To też od razu było wiadomo, przewidywalny fiut z niego — Ciaran nie próbował też ukrywać przygany.  
      — Proszę cię o prosty raport...  
      — Już złożyłem. Zakładnik oddany, wiadomość Redanii przekazana, Jego Wysokość Radowid nie ustosunkował się. Całość odbyła się w sposób przewidziany kodeksami, pokojowo. Strat wśród naszych nie ma. Margrabia z dziedzicem też wrócili pod klucz cali i zdrowi.  
      Iorweth jęknął teatralnie, zarzucił głowę na poduszki. Rana zmuszała go do pozostawania w łóżku, felczerzy upierali się, że jeszcze prawie tydzień minie, nim będzie mógł wsiąść na konia. Watażkę bezczynność doprowadzała do szału, pacjentem był więc trudnym. Nadworni medycy – jeszcze niedawno Loksa – po kątach nie wahali się wręcz twierdzić, że dziecinnym.  
      — Wyleczyłbyś się z tej twojej obsesji. Dh’oine jak Dh’oine. Nic ciekawego nie zrobił, naprawdę.  
      — Nadal możesz opowiedzieć. Choćby nieciekawe. Nudno mi. Chciałem go zobaczyć — rzucił ze szczerym żalem Iorweth. — Sprawdzić, czy go ambicja zakłuje, zaboli. Pojedynkować się nawet, ostrze mu przyłożyć do gardła...  
      — Albo dać własne — przypomniał spokojnie Ciaran. — Walczyć to on umie. Bloede carme, czemu ciebie tak opętało? Nie on jeden mordował nam oddziały.  
      Watażka wzruszył ramionami. I zaraz drgnął mu kącik wargi, widomy znak, że ruch był jedna zbyt nagły, za szeroki, szarpnął szwami.  
      — Chcę, żeby cierpiał — oznajmił dowódca. — I żeby wiedział, że to przeze mnie cierpi.  
      — Na cierpiącego to nie wyglądał. Na zirytowanego raczej.  
      — Jak bardzo zirytowanego? — podchwycił Iorweth, teraz już, Ciaran był pewien, z celowo odgrywanym zapałem. — I skąd wiesz? Opowiedz mi, wszystko, słowo w słowo...  
      Jego rozmówca opadł na krzesło, zakrywając twarz dłonią.  
         
               
Graf Fryderyk oblizał wargi. Nie tknął wina, chociaż Saskia go częstowała, a wino w swoim obozie mieli wyborne.  
      — Nie jestem pewien...  
      — Zostaniecie obwołani zbawcą, panie. Wyzwolicielem braci szlacheckiej. Wszyscy mają już powyżej uszu panoszenia się Radowida. Co daje mu prawo do wtrącania się w sprawy Kaedwen? Siła? Pycha? Cesarz nie ustanowił go waszym opiekunem.  
      — Tak, ale... Tak wielka wojna...  
      — Zaraz tam wielka. W zasadzie nic się nie zmienia. Walki nadal będą się toczyć o Griesno, tylko teraz formalnie jest to już wasze Griesno, a dotychczasowa załoga to uzurpatorzy, przeciwko świętej władzy ojcowskiej i ustaleniom traktatów występujący.  
      — Redania...  
      — Redania od początku wspierała margrabiego. Nihil novi sub sole. Zaostrzą trochę propagandę, to wszystko.  
      — Kovir i Poviss, i Novigrad, i...  
      — Novigrad ceni swoją neutralność. Wesprze roszczenia Ottona tylko słownie, może parę not dyplomatycznych wyśle. Tyle, to nam oferuje Touissant. Kovir i Poviss mogą faktycznie wystawić trochę wojska, mają do mnie nadal pretensje... Niedużo wszakże, oni także obawiają się wzmocnić za bardzo Radowida. Rakverelin z kolei wesprze nas, jeśli trzeba będzie, to oddziałem czy dwoma, choćby po to, by tamtych właśnie osłabić. Nie zaatakują nas bezpośrednio, przez Rakverelin będą musieli przejść najpierw, a to trudna przeprawa. Co do Redanii zaś – Aedirn nie zamierza opuszczać słusznej sprawy. Naszej sprawy. Wielu z kaedweńskiej szlachty stoi na tym samym stanowisku. Otton poważył się złamać nie tylko traktaty, lecz i świętą zasadę synowskiego posłuszeństwa. Wyrazy poparcia płyną do nas z całej Północy. Wszystko się wyrównuje.  
      Trelletor nie wydał się przekonany. Nie wydał się również mieć dość silnej woli, by skutecznie zaprotestować.  
      — To będzie trwało — bąknął tylko.  
      — Wcale nie tak długo — zapewniła szybko Saskia. — Zobaczycie. Niejednego asa mam jeszcze w rękawie. Skończycie bogaci i okryci chwałą. A jeśli nawet spadłoby na nas przekleństwo klęski, to ukarzą tylko mnie i nieludzi. Nic wam nie zrobią, nawet miedziaka nie uszczkną z majątku... A ten sobie przecież ostatnio powiększyliście.  
      Tutaj graf musiał potaknąć. Zajęcie ziem margrabiego przyniosło spore zyski, armia najemnicza jeszcze ich całych nie zjadła.  
      — Nie chcę brzmieć jak niewdzięcznik... — Trelletor ugryzł się w język; jak on właściwie zwraca się do ludzi, których sam wynajął?  
      — To się tak nie zachowujcie. — Kobieta najwyraźniej problemu z hierarchią nie widziała.  
      Fryderyka to powinno oburzać, ale jakoś częściej zapierało mu dech i odbierało ochotę na spory. Jesteś stary, warknął w jego głowie głos rozsądku, jesteś po prostu starym capem, który daje się omotać dziewczynie, bo ma spory biust, ładną buźkę i zgrabne nogi. O tyłku się nie wypowiem, bo lata w tych kaftanach, nic nie widać.  
      — To będzie szybka wojna. Nawet roku nie potrwa — ciągnęła Saskia, dolewając im wina. — Szybka wojna, mała inwestycja, bo teraz to nam pół Północy się do sprawy dołoży, duży zysk. Finansowy i wizerunkowy. — Wcisnęła mu kielich.  
      Na wizerunku to raczej ona zyska. Ona i ten elfi Rzeźnik. To wszakże grafowi nie przeszkadzało. Znacznie bardziej obchodziły go pieniądze – a te póki co spływały. Tak jak najemnicza obiecała. Tak jak się umawiali. Nie było więc chyba powodu, by nie zaufać jej ponownie, w końcu zmusiła margrabiego do podpisania wyjątkowo korzystnego dla Trelletorów pokoju. Że Redania dostała histerii, nie dziewczyny wina. Tego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, takie pogwałcenie najświętszych, najstarszych tradycji...  
      Kolejny sprzeciw był już całkiem pozbawiony ognia. Ot, takie gadanie dla gadania, w ramach uspokojenia głosu rozsądku:  
      — Cesarz nie będzie zadowolony.  
      — Owszem. Dlatego wiem na pewno, że wojna będzie krótka. — Kobieta błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami, nachyliła się trochę ku grafowi, jakby mu zdradzała pomniejszy sekret. — Emhyr nam dłużej walczyć nie da. Ale wściekły będzie przede wszystkim na Radowida, bo w nim upatruje zagrożenia. Uzna to manewr w kierunku podporządkowania sobie Północy i wywołania rewolty. Każdy ruch, który będzie wyglądał na próbę zjednoczenia, może bardzo drogo kosztować Redanię... Ten teraz też. Szpiedzy cesarscy uważnie obserwują sytuację. A Radowid jeszcze młody, krew w nim gorąca, doświadczenia i umiaru niewiele. Jeszcze niejeden błąd przed nim. A my wykorzystamy wszystkie — zakończyła z wielkim naciskiem, wpatrując się w twarz Fryderyka.  
      Który to nie był aż tak durny, by nie skomentować w duchu, że Saskia znowuż specjalnie od Radowida starsza nie jest, a doświadczenie tych jej elfów zawierało się głównie w mniej bądź bardziej godnym przegrywaniu. Tylko ten komentarz nie miał znaczenia – ostatnia salwa argumentów dziewczyny była akurat dobra. Cesarz nie mógł pozwolić Radowidowi wygrać, więc nieważne, jak potężną wichurę Trelletor zasieje, nie zbierze z niej burzy. Zysk mógł być olbrzymi, straty żyrowane przez Nilfgaard. Ryzyko niewielkie, akurat takie, by krew szybciej w żyłach krążyć zaczęła, wzrok się roziskrzył, młodość przypomniała.  
      — Racja. — Teraz gdy decyzja zapadła, graf wyprostował się, uniósł podbródek, duma i dostojeństwo z niego biły. — Powiemy Radowidowi, że traktat nie podlega dalszym negocjacjom, chyba że mieczem, insynuacje o torturach więcej mówią o podłości, do jakiej najwyraźniej gotowa, choćby tylko w wyobraźni, posunąć się Redania, a swoje oburzenie może sobie wsadzić... powiesić w gablotce i nad łożem małżeńskim trzymać, bo to nie jego sprawa, tylko zatarg między wolną szlachtą kaedweńską. Tak dobrze?  
      Saskia posłała mu uśmiech. Tylko jej dołeczków w policzkach brakowało, by wyglądała na ucieleśnienie niewinnej radości.  
      — Tak doskonale.  
         
         
      — Nie tak się umawialiśmy — w głosie Idy nie było ani wyrzutu, ani oskarżenia, ani urazy, ani zdziwienia nawet, było tylko bezbrzeżny spokój, nieledwie obojętność. — Mieliście osłabić margrabiego Loksa. Przejąć kawałek jego ziem, jeśli się uda. A wy wywołujecie kolejną wojnę północną.  
      Obraz w gnomim lustrze był trochę zamazany, jakby ktoś na nie chuchnął. Albo zarzucił zasłonę. Saskia podejrzewała, że Franceska oraz jakieś elfy z Gór Sinych podsłuchują czy nagrywają i stąd te zakłócenia.  
      — Et, zaraz „wojnę”. Ruchawkę przygraniczną. Rozrywkę. Trochę ćwiczeń się przyda żołnierzom. Technika do przodu pójdzie. — Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. — Nic wielkiego się nie stanie. A Loksa osłabimy. Z całą pewnością.  
      — Wzbudzając przy okazji nienawiść do nieludzi. W całym Kaedwen. Co wy właściwie knujecie? Chcecie doprowadzić starsze rasy pod ścianę? Zostawić im wybór: powstać albo zginąć w pogromach? Chcecie płonącej Północy, z której się narodzi kolejny piękny, pyszny, głupi bunt Aelirenn?  
      — Nigdy. Jesteśmy najemnikami. Walczymy za pieniądze, nie idee. I nie zauważyłam, by nienawiść jakoś specjalnie wzrosła.  
      — Z tego nie będzie pieniędzy. Z tego będzie jedynie wielka wojna. Można niej wiele ugrać, prawda. Zwłaszcza politycznie. A wam się jeszcze niedawno śniła republika...  
      — Ciągle ponawiacie te same insynuacje. Nie zamierzamy i nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy zdradzać Stennisa — zaintonowała Saskia — naszego dobroczyńcy i opiekuna, obsypującego nas łaskami...  
      Elfka uniosła dłoń, przeprosiła jakąś uprzejmą formułką.  
      — Powiedz tylko, czy macie jakiś pomysł... Nie, czy jesteście pewni, że wygracie tę wojnę? Że Aen Seidhe ją wygrają? Czy choćby... — Gorzki uśmiech. — ...przeżyją?  
      — Przeżyjecie. — Dziewczyna machnęła ręką. — Nawet zyskacie. Zapłaciliście nam przecież. Nigdy nie oszukujemy zleceniodawców.  
      Co macie nie przeżyć, prychnęła w duchu, twarda z was rasa, tylko na mojego w łóżku spojrzeć, przeżyć możecie dużo i długo, jak – o ile – już ktoś was spłodzi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będę dzielna i będę próbowała dokończyć to, co zaczęłam. I ćwiczyć fabuły. Bo już mi przecież niewiele brakuje, żeby porządnie i na poważnie pisać...

Sytuacja klarowała się ładne kilka tygodni – ale przy pierwszych śniegach już wszystko było wiadomo. Owo „wszystko” ułożyło się, jak to zwykle, nie do końca po myśli każdego z graczy, każdy dostał coś, czego się nie spodziewał, każdy się zawiódł na jakiejś rachubie, z jakimś sztyletem w plecach ocknął...  
       — I wszystkie te sztylety — przerwał brutalnie bardowi jeden z klientów gospody, sądząc z blizn na twarzy oraz znużonego, twardego spojrzenia: stary wojak — coś kiepsko były wbijane, bo wszyscy zainteresowani, cholera jasna, do tej zimy dożyli. A myśmy potem za ich fumy krew, kurwa, przelewali.  
       — A pewnie — potaknął inny, bez blizn na twarzy i bez kciuka. — Kovir, Poviss, Redania i Cidaris społem przeciw tej aedirńskiej dziwce stanęły...  
       — Tylko bez dziwek! — uniósł się pierwszy. — Ja się pod sztandary margrabiego Dussa wtedy zaciągnąłem, żeby wolności księstw i marchii Kaedwen bronić, Saskia bardzo porządna kobieta była i równy dowódca, w ogień by za nią żołnierze poszli...  
       — A tak — syknięto gdzieś z kąta — to waćpan wtedy polazłeś z tymi, co to pod hasełkiem wolności chcieli swoją swawolę i anarchię rozszerzyć, spod obowiązków wobec suwerena uciec!  
       — Kovir czy tam Poviss to dla Kaedwen kutas, nie suweren! Suwerenem ostatnim był Henselt! — wrzasnęło, tak na ucho barda, z ćwierć karczmy. — A Radowid wtedy się po całej Północy szarogęsił jak generał po zamtuzie! Bezprawnie i bezecnie!  
       — Jakby to wasze Rakverelin jakieś większe prawa miało! — wytknął drugi z rozmówców, ten bez kciuka.  
       — Ale warunki, przyznacie wszyscy, dało wtedy od razu kaedweńskiej szlachcie dobre — wtrącił ugodowo karczmarz, najpewniej widzący już oczyma duszy całą główną salę zdewastowaną. — I się rozwinęło od tego czasu, prawie jak drugi Novigrad stoi...  
       — O tych psach z Novigradu to w ogóle nie mówcie. — Wysoki, przystojny brunet, dotąd milczący, splunął na podłogę. — Zdrajcy bez honoru. Niby to neutralni, niby to Radowidowi wierni, to i śmo, i delegacje przysyłali, a pieniądze słali stronie grafa.  
       Po karczmie znów się poniósł szmer głosów.  
       — Et! — Gospodarz machnął ręką. — Przecież wszyscy od początku wiedzieli, toż widać było, że ciężka ręka Radowida Novigradowi nie w smak, że na osłabieniu Redanii nikt tak wiele jak Novigrad nie zyska. To jaka to zdrada, co o niej baby przy pierzu gadają?  
       — Gospodarz nieludzi zatrudnia — zauważył brunet, wskazując na kelnerkę-elfkę — to wiadomo, po czyjej stronie ma serce. Dol Blathanna i wszystkie nieludzie wtedy przecież tę awanturnicę i jej gacha poparły. Nawet wtedy, gdy im do zdradzieckiej, haniebnej zbrodni...  
       — Ja sobie wypraszam — sarknęła kelnerka, elfka o długich rudych lokach. — Jedyna zdradziecka, haniebna zbrodnia tej kampanii zdarzyła się w obozie Radowida i licho wie, kto był winien w końcu. To raz. Dwa, Dol Blathanna, owszem, wyraziła na forum dyplomatycznym wątpliwości co do zasadności interwencji Redanii...  
       — Wykształcone, kurwa, kelnerki zatrudniacie! — rzucił ktoś z kąta, ktoś inny gwizdnął na palcach; elfka to zignorowała:  
       — Głośno i oficjalnie. Nie to, co Rivia z Lyrią, co to niby dyplomatycznie racje u obu stron widziało, niby o wolność rzeszy Kaedwen gardłowało, ale najemników podesłało Radowidowi...  
       — O, a jakby się dla Rivii skończyło, gdyby oficjalnie spróbowała coś nie po myśli Aedirn zrobić? Nim by się cesarz pofatygować raczył, już by pół kraju mieli spalone...  
       — I tak nam spalili — zauważył ze śpiewnym, miękkim akcentem młody, wyfiokowany blondyn. — Zaraz na początku. Nim się kampania nawet na dobre zaczęła. Ledwie tych najemników ktoś na froncie rozpoznał. Ale cóż poradzić, synowie dobrej królowej Meve, wszyscy trzej, to byli od urodzenia idioci. Wdali się w ojca. Aż szkoda, że się nam królowa z jakimś rozsądnym mieszczaninem nie puściła.  
       Brunet się skrzywił.  
       — A co do tego wsparcia — wtrącił, ewidentnie by zmienić temat — to nie róbcie z grafa i jego sprzymierzeńców osamotnionych owieczek. Rivia i Lyria wspierały po kryjomu Radowida? Dobrze, pewnie, w cieniu Stennisa najwyraźniej niewygodnie im było. Ale przecież takie Verden, Ellander czy Brugge, niby to neutralne, niby to w sojuszu z Redanią, a wszyscy widzieli, jak pieniądze, doradców i ludzi ślą na stronę buntowników. Hołopole się nawet nie kryło, awanturę grafa poparło, ledwo im ta ich Liga dała wolną rękę w kwestii...  
       — Cidaris i Redanię osłabić chcieli, zwykła rzecz. Brugge od razu dostrzegło, że jest szansa na pożegnanie temerskiej smyczki. Caingornm i Hołopole liczyły, że sobie coś z ziem sojuszników margrabiego uszczkną...  
       — A potem się dziwić, że Jamurlak kasę Radowidowi podrzucał — mruknięto.  
       Żołdak bez palca nie dał się zbić z pantałyku, kontynuował spokojnie:  
       — ...Rzeczywiście, Radowida też niejeden pokątnie wspierał. Z Ligi Creyden i Malleore, by daleko nie szukać. Błyskawiczna unia Rakverelin z Talgarem się im najwyraźniej nie spodobała.  
       — I Radowid obiecał ziemie sąsiadów w zamian za wsparcie — podrzucił pierwszy żołnierz, blizny zwinęły się mu na twarzy od paskudnego uśmiechu.  
       — To może, panie, panowie — jęknął rozpaczliwie karczmarz — wypijemy za tych nielicznych co do neutralności dotrzymali? Za Skellige! Za Touissant!  
         
         
         
Doradcy milczeli, chyba wstrząśnięci. Zadanie wypowiedzenia oczywistego spadło więc na Roche’a. Który miał choćby tę jedną przewagę, że uczestniczył w naradzie duchem vel przez lustro, ciałem przebywając w zamku Griesno.  
       — Zima się zaczyna.   
       — Dziękujemy za tę wiele wnoszącą i celną obserwację — odparł Radowid. — Nie zauważylibyśmy.  
       — Wyprawiać się zimą, to...  
       — ...jedyny sposób, by zaskoczyć wroga, odzyskać kontrolę nad doliną i nie dopuścić do wzięcia Griesna w kleszcze. Podporządkowanie sobie zachodnich terenów Kaedwen to też niebłahe coś ekstra.  
       — Jedyna dość szybka droga prowadzi przez...  
       — ...Góry. A na jej końcu mamy załogę szlachetki teoretycznie popierającego rebelię. Pamiętam. Nie sądzę, by dał radę powstrzymać wielotysięczną armię. Nie sądzę, by próbował.  
       Roche zacisnął wargi. Dosyć się już chyba nagadał. Niech teraz wielcy panowie szlachta się odwagą wykażą.  
       — Powstrzymać nie — głos generała Falskiego brzmiał nieco piskliwie; odchrząknął, zaczął znowu. — Powstrzymać nie. Ale zmniejszyć liczebność tak. Będą nas mieli jak na tacy. Wystrzelają jak kaczki.  
       — Trudno. Taki los żołnierza. Płaci się im, żeby umierali, czyż nie? — wtrąciła aksamitnym głosem Adda.  
       — Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość, raczej po to, by walczyli. — Na nic więcej generał się głośno nie odważył.  
       Foltest zabraniał swoim żołnierzom głupio umierać, rozpuszczony bachorze, pomyślał Vernon.  
       — Żołnierze nie są zasobem nieskończonym — tłumaczył dalej cierpliwie generał. — Ani szybko odnawialnym. Trzeba ich przeszkolić, nie można tej całej ludności powołać pod broń...  
       — ...bo umrzemy z głodu — dokończył uprzejmie Radowid. — Wszystko prawda. Dziękuję zwłaszcza za tę nieocenioną, wielce oryginalną uwagę, że żołnierz nie jest zasobem nieskończonym. A wiecie, panowie, co jeszcze jest zasobem – podoba mi się fraza – skończonym i nie tak szybko odnawialnym? Co samo na drzewach nie rośnie i z nieba nie spada?  
       Pytanie było ewidentnie retoryczne. Na retoryczne pytania królów odpowiada się ciszą, nawet gdy kilka niezłych odpowiedzi przychodzi do głowy.  
       — Strzały — ogłosił z niemal śmieszną powagą Radowid. — I broń. Szlachetka nie jest specjalnie bogaty. Nie sądzę, by miał zasoby wystarczające do zadania nam poważniejszych strat. Nie sądzę, by miał odwagę.  
       Vernon skinął powoli głową.  
       — Tak czy inaczej: albo załoga wystrzela w nas wszystkie strzały, a wtedy choćby i ćwierć armii wystarczy, by zająć ten ich zameczek... albo szlachetka nie będzie głupi i strzelać będą umiarkowanie. Tak czy siak, twierdzy się nie boję. Raczej pogody. Ale wstępne obliczenia... przyjmujące wariant dla nas zdecydowanie pesymistyczny... wskazują, że nawet gdyby wszystkie bogi gór sprzysięgły się przeciw nam, przejdziemy. Z całkiem sporą armią. Uderzymy na grafa i Saskię z zaskoczenia.  
       — Zaskoczenia nie będzie. Musimy się po drodze przedrzeć przez Kaedwen. Nikt nie stanie na drodze armii, ale ktoś na pewno doniesie — zauważył Rumcak, szlachcic z bardzo świeżego rodu.  
       Radowid ani myślał zaprzeczać.  
       — Doniesie. Ale co oni niby zrobią? Nie zdołają zebrać drugiej armii w przeciągu tygodnia. Myślicie, że spróbują nas zbombardować złotem tych ich sojuszników? Złotem i brylantami, bo tego im nie zabraknie... Gorzej z ludź... wojskami. Oddziały, jak słusznie powiedzieliście, panowie, to nie jest zasób niewyczerpany. A na Aedirn — dorzucił, widząc, że Roche już otwiera usta — wyślemy naszych najemników, chłopców z Zakonu, parę regimentów. Wszystko pod cudzymi sztandarami. Stennis nie będzie miał wyboru, jak mu kraj zaczną do gruntu palić, chłopów precz gnać, rajdy robić. Zostawi Saskię, wojska przerzuci do obrony granicy.  
       — Cesarza to nie ucieszy — bąknął Adam Czerny, cokolwiek grobowo. — W jego imperium panuje wszak pokój, integracja, miłość braterska...  
       Adda uśmiechnęła się słodko, odpowiadając:  
       — I Stennis chyba nie będzie tych więzi zrywał z powodu głupiej zawieruchy przygranicznej? Spowodowanej przez paru rozpuszczonych szlachetków, kilku rozbójników, garstkę zbłąkanych rycerzy?  
       Zrywać nie zerwie. Ale się poskarży, chłopaczek jaj ani honoru nie ma, prychnął w duchu Roche. Jeśli Radowid liczy na północną solidarność, jakieś „sprawy rodzinne załatwiamy sami”, na aedirńską niechęć wobec Czarnych, co to im niecałe dwie dekady temu zrujnowali kraj – to się przeliczy. Może i przeciętny Aedirńczyk na słowo „Nilfgaard” nadal reaguje chwyceniem za broń, ale ich władca nie podziela tego sentymentu. Zwłaszcza gdy o walkę z północnymi sąsiadami idzie.  
       Wojskowi Nilfgaardu zaś, choć też nic a nic elfów nierozumiejący, choć też pokątnie patrzący na nich z niepokojem i nieufnością, w polityce wspierali byłych Scoia’tael dość konsekwentnie. Głównie, sądził Roche, z poczucia winy.  
       — Panowie. — Radowid położył dłonie na blacie stołu — Mamy do wyboru: czekać do wiosny i pozwalać Saskii gromadzić złoto oraz sojuszników, ściągać podatki z dóbr margrabiego, dawać łapówki na dworze Cesarza, przekonywać kolejne kraje oraz lenna... Albo uderzyć teraz i skończyć całą sprawę. Będzie to wyzwanie. Wysiłek. Niewątpliwie. Ale też szansa na wzmocnienie Północy. Te nasze drobne wojenki zbyt długo już męczą lud.  
       Szansa na wzmocnienie Północy. Oczywiście. Zrzucenia jarzma Nilfgaardu. Dominację Redanii. Nikt nie poważył się powiedzieć głośno. Emhyr znał marzenia oraz ambicje Radowida, doceniał go jako przeciwnika, więc czekał tylko na dowolny, choćby najmniejszy pretekst, by pozwać redańskiego króla pod cesarski trybunał. Albo od razu zorganizować karną ekspedycję.  
       Ale nie można przecież karać za troskę o lud. Zwłaszcza że to takie modne ostatnio hasełko, myślał Roche, przypominając sobie gadaninę Saskii. Zaraz za gadaniną Saskii – tego chędożonego elfa, który go zmusił, by mókł, jak kto głupi, i jeszcze wysłuchiwał traktatów pokojowych podpisanych przez jakiegoś margrabiego, nieudolnego tak, jakby go palcem robiono.  
       Zacisnął zęby. Może i ta przeprawa przez góry to nie taki zły pomysł. Choćby nawet Saskia jakimś cudem zdobyła zimą zamek – na co się nie zanosiło, z połowę najemniczych armii rozesłała po ziemiach dawnego Kaedwen na zimę – to Radowid twierdzę, zniszczoną przez atak, bez trudu odbije.  
       Oczywiście, załoga twierdzy może być już wtedy martwa. Ale to zrujnowałoby reputację całej sprawie barona, odwróciło sympatię Północy, na której tamtym tak wyraźnie zależało, a dla Redanii... Cóż, dla Redanii nie stanowiłoby szkody.  
         
         
         
 Iorweth przemierzał gabinet długimi, nerwowymi krokami. Dźwięk ginął w puszystym dywanie i arrasach. Niezłoconych, ale za to grubych. Miał fiut margrabia forsę. Oraz twierdzę w ostrym klimacie.  
       — Nie możecie niby wysłać kogoś w Góry Smocze? Nie możecie spuścić na Radowida lawiny? — warknął watażka w stronę Chaesselatha. — Nie możecie zamknąć przejść?  
       — Możemy wiele — odparł spokojnie drugi elf. — Ale to, co możemy, nie powstrzyma całej armii. Całych gór im na głowy nie zwalimy. Nie zamkniemy wszystkich przełęczy.  
       — Zdziesiątkowanie też się przyda.  
       Chaesselath pokręcił głową. Otwierał już usta, ale Iorweth nie dał mu dojść do słowa.  
       — Obiecaliście nam pomoc! Namówiliście nas na tę całą awanturę! A teraz co, teraz to nas zostawiacie, jak...  
       — ...jak w trakcie wojny z Nilfgaardem — dokończył Aen Saevherne. — Uporządkujmy może fakty, bo widzę, że giniemy w interpretacjach. Rozłącznych. Obiecaliśmy wam pomoc w kampanii grafa i na poparcie tej kampanii was namawialiśmy. Nie żądaliśmy od was, nie oczekiwaliśmy, nie chcieliśmy rozpętywania wojny, która zaangażuje całą Północ. To jest już tylko i wyłącznie wasz pomysł, wasz plan i wasza odpowiedzialność.  
       Iorweth zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
       — Spierdalaj — oznajmił uprzejmym tonem.  
       Chaesselath westchnął ciężko. Nie ruszył się na krok.  
       — To nie znaczy, że...  
       — Uporządkujmy fakty: na tym zamku jest kilkaset lojalnych wobec mnie żołnierzy. I jeden członek delegacji Dol Blathanny, ty. Kazałem ci spierdalać, a ty tu jeszcze stoisz. Interpretacje rzeczywiście nam się rozłączają. Ujmę inaczej: przedstaw mi, jak i ilu żołnierzy Radowida zamierzasz zabić. Albo spierdalaj.  
       Chaesselath odwrócił się, ruszył ku drzwiom. Dość dostojnym krokiem. Powolnym. Teatralnym takim. Jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś go jednak zawoła, powstrzyma.  
       Niech sobie oczekuje. Nie takie wojny nerwów Iorweth w swojej partyzanckiej karierze wygrywał. I faktycznie, tamten zatrzymał się na progu. Stał tam dobre kilka sekund z ręką opartą o framugę, nim odwrócił głowę. Iorweth spróbował patrzeć spokojnie, wyniośle, może trochę kpiąco – ale nie trzeba było. Wojny spojrzeń starzec już nie spróbował.  
       — Nie możemy zabić Radowida — oznajmił tylko.  
       Teraz jeszcze próbował pouczać. Jak jakiegoś żóltodzioba. Iorweth prychnął.  
       — Oczywiście, że nie. Emhyr całkowicie zdominowałby Północ. Zaprowadził ład, spokój i tyrańskie rządy. Obecny drobny nieład zdecydowanie bardziej nam odpowiada.  
       — Radowid idzie razem z armią.  
       — Na jej czele, jak to wodzowie zwykli. Spuść lawinę na ariergardę. Albo na środek.  
       — Tak też planuję. Radowida to opóźni, ale nie powstrzyma.  
       — Nie liczyłem na to. — Watażce drgnęły wargi, ni to do uśmiechu, ni to do skrzywienia. — Od dawna wiadomo, że wasza wielka magia, wasza wielka wiedza nie potrafi wygrywać wojen. — Iorweth powiódł wzrokiem za okno; z nieba spadały już pierwsze płatki śniegu, wczesne jeszcze, mokre, wielkie, roztapiające się, ledwo dotknęły ziemi. — W najgorszym razie... Ta twierdza nikomu na nic niepotrzebna, skoro margrabia pretekst nam podpisał, zostawi się kilkudziesięciu najemnych na straży, wystarczy. Niech sobie sądzi, że ponownie został władcą, idiota. Nawet jeśli przeżyje, Radowid go oskóruje. Wzięliśmy zamek z zaskoczenia. Dowódca wysadził zapasy. Musieliśmy wyrżnąć garnizon, bo by nas przy pierwszym buncie zmietli. Dzięki temu mam teraz w miarę wolne ręce, mogę się z oddziałami ruszyć. — Skrzywił wargi, milczał chwilę. — Ty i... i reszta pewnie myśleliście, że to moje osławione okrucieństwo.  
       Chaesselath ani potwierdził, ani zaprzeczył. Nie ruszył się spod drzwi. Wyglądało na to, iż też przygląda się płatkom za oknem. Albo iskrom w kominku.  
       — Nie udawaj. — Głos Iorwetha był beznamiętny. — Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzyłeś.  
       — Spuszczę lawinę — odparł Wiedzący. — Zawalę z przełęcz czy dwie. Dam wam wierzchowce, pozwolę użyć naszych ścieżek. Wyślij gońców do uśpionych braci, zbiorą się, w parę dni kilka oddzialików może być przy Saskii.  
       — Przy Radowidzie — poprawił Iorweth, naraz łagodnie. — Po to potrzebuję, żebyś go spowolnił. Szarpać armię Scoia’tael potrafią... U Radowida służy teraz kilka nacji. Wystarczy nacisnąć i patrzeć, jak się pojawia rysa.  
         
         
         
       — Słyszeliście, co gadają, pułkowniku. — Mirka skuliła się przy jego ognisku, potarła energicznie dłonie.   
       Słyszał.   
       — Bzdury.  
       — Ale ta lawina... — urwała.  
       — Jeśli żołnierze Temerii oszaleli tak bardzo, że sądzą, iż Radowid włada lawinami...  
       — Ale to nasi giną. Sami wiecie. Teraz też, lawiny to przypadek, może, dobra, ale wyszliśmy z gór. I teraz też nasi giną. Nie Redańczycy.  
       — I myślisz że to niby Radowid ich morduje? Lud stawia opór, jak zwykle. Przecież nie po dobroci się u nich aprowizujemy.  
       — Ja nic nie myślę! — Mirka wściekle uniosła podbródek; od czasu, kiedy zaczął z nią sypiać, pozwalała sobie na znacznie więcej niż powinna. — Ja wam tylko mówię. Że ludzie sądzą, że Radowid ich specjalnie w najniebezpieczniejsze pozycje posyła. Że przelewa temerską krew, by oszczędzić redańską. Że sarkają.  
       — Król o tym wie. Ja o tym wiem. Na razie sarkanie nie przekracza normalnego kampanijnego poziomu. Żołnierz na wojnie to zawsze zabobonna, plotkująca baba. Niedługo dojdziemy do Saskii. Dziwka nie wycofała wojsk, nie wiem, na co liczy, ale tak czy inaczej – dojdzie do bitwy, ta cała głupota się wreszcie skończy, porżniemy sobie trochę, nastroje się poprawią.  
       — Ale to jest naprawdę straszne, jak ci ludzie znikają... I jak ich potem znajdują.  
       Pułkownik milczał chwilę. Odwrócił wzrok.  
       — A tobie co to przypomina? — spytał. — Tak naprawdę. Przecież w niejednej kampanii razem służyliśmy.  
       — Wiewiórki. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Ale one...  
       — One były w twierdzy, prawda. Ale czy dalej są? Mogły się wycofać przez Góry Sine, zostawić minimalną załogę. Mogły wyuczyć okrucieństwa najemników Saskii. Mogły postawić na nogi kolejne komanda. Żadne nadnaturalne moce. A jak się z Wiewiórami walczy, to już nasi wiedzą.  
       


End file.
